A Promise To Keep
by ColdTenshiEyes
Summary: HIATUS Kagomes a Senior in HighSchool. Shes a punk has tons of friends gets into fights loves to get into trouble laughs at the teachers when she in trouble. Life is good except the fact that she's falling in love with her teacher. SessKag
1. Chapter 1

Another Sess/Kags! You should of seen this one coming! The idea of Sess a teacher and Kagome his student are more popular than I thought, so hey, I made one myself. This one's not going to be as descriptive as Wings of a Tenshi. But descriptive enough, for you to know what's going on! Ok on with the fanfic! Don't own, so deal –k-

'This is going to be fun' Kagome thought, it was her Senior year. She was going to a new school, she had moved with her elder brother in Tokyo. She made herself a promise, she would drive all the teachers crazy, every single one of them. She knew many people here in Tokyo, when she would visit her older brother, she'd meet them. So yea, Tokyo wasn't all to new to her.

Now because of her stubbornness, she was going to live with her older brother, Tachi-mora, until she finished high school and college. As Kagome went through her closet, she picked out a black tang top that said "Real Men Are In A Rock Band" that showed her belly button ring and abs. With a pair of black baggy goth pants. She wasn't goth, but she knew from her last school they hated those kind of outfits. She left her dark hair down. With all of this black on, her bright blue eyes practically sparkled.

She ran downstairs, into the kitchen, "C'mon Tachi! I need to get to school!" Tachi-mora spared his baby sister a glance, he had black hair that he kept in a high but thin ponytail. He had deep green eyes, and he was muscular everywhere. He was in University here in Tokyo but had afternoon classes. "Why do you care, you want to be late anyways" He said, he was wearing pair of black baggy jeans, a white muscle tee, and a leather chocker with spikes on it.

"I called Rin last night and told her I'd meet her… But I promise I will be late. No worries." She told him reassuringly, he's the one that taught her all her 'good' deeds. He was her roll model. Tachi-mora rolled his eyes, "Whatever let's go, get a ride from Rin, I've got class this afternoon." She nodded "Yea sure, whatever." She ran outside and jumped into his red convertible corvette. 'Just wait to see what the teachers have in store for them this year, they thought I was bad, meet my little sister… Kagome.' Tachi-mora thought as he drove down to the school.

When Tachi-mora made it to the parking lot, almost every teenage girl looked to see 'Tachi-sama'. "Kags, give them hell!" Tachi-mora winked at his little sister. She nodded back "They're soo in for it!" Kagome jumped over the door and walked over to a ebony haired girl, "Hey Rin!" Kagome yelled in her ear, making Rin scream and jump. "Damn it Kags! Don't do that!" Kagome smiled, and gave her best puppy-dog eyes, Rin smiled back.

"Oh! You haven't met my other friends." Rin pointed to a girl, with chocolate eyes and a high ponytail, "This is Sango Tajiya, her family is a whole line of demon slayers." The girl known as Sango walked over to Kagome, "Hey!" Sango said cheerfully. "Hey, Higurashi Kagome." Sango nodded.

"This is Ayame Atatakai, she's a full fledged wolf demon." Ayame nodded her head, making her orange pigtails bob, and her emerald eyes dance. "Ayame Atatakai" Kagome nodded "A pleasure, Kagome Higurashi." Rin now sighed, "This is Miroku Houshi, he's very lecherous so beware." Miroku grabbed his black shirt and sighed "Must you be so hard Rin dear?" Sango hit him upon the head. "Excuse me, But will you bear my children?" Kagome hit him hard. "Umm… NO!" His purple eyes, mocked fake sadness, and his tiny ponytail slightly went back and forth.

"Lastly this is Koga Ookami, he's as well a full fledge wolf demon." Koga placed a famous smirk and walked up to Kagome, grabbing one of her hands in both of his. "Koga, nice meeting you Kagome. From now on, you're my woman." His crystal blue eyes went perfect with his long high ponytail. Kagome blushed many shades of red then pulled her hand away, "I am soo not your woman."

After introductions, the bell rang, signaling it was time to go in. All but Kagome went in, Rin ran back over to her noticing she was missing. "Kagome what are you doing?" Kagome smirked, "I'm going to be late, just to piss off some teachers. Then I can make the excuse of I'm new and I needed my schedule, and if you want you can come with, saying you were showing me to my class. That simple." Kagome snapped her fingers.

Rin seemed to think this one over. "Oh… alright… but If I get in trouble you are soo dead." Kagome again smirked "Is that a deal, or a threat?" Rin half-heartedly glared at Kagome. "Alright let's go!" Rin and Kagome walked into the office.

"Excuse me, Miss. Kaede." Rin asked politely. Kaede looked up, seeing her favorite student replied happily. "Yes, what can I do for ye, young Rin?" Rin told Kaede that she needed a schedule for Kagome. After getting that done, Rin and Kagome went over it to see what they had in common. "OMG! Kagome, every single one of your classes match with mine!" Kagome snorted, "That's good, that means instead of me just getting in trouble you'll be right there with me!" Rin rolled her eyes. "C'mon, we already missed half of first hour." Kagome smirked "Good, that means we can piss of our teachers even more."

When Kagome and Rin walked in, their teacher glared, "Rin, I hope you have a reason for being late." A man said that was by the chalk board, writing something 'bout math. "Sorry Mr. Jakotsu… I had to help a new student." Mr. Jakotsu looked behind Rin, 'Great another female…' He thought. "Introduce yourself, woman." Kagome looked up at the ceiling, than down on the floor, and then lastly across the room.

Mr. Jakotsu growled, "Come here and introduce yourself to the class." Kagome sighed, "Mmm… Alright." She stood in front of the class "I'm Higurashi Kagome, 17, from Kyoto, and could care less for mathematics." She mentally smirked, 'Pissed off first hour, then second, all the way to seventh.'

As Kagome watched Mr. Jakotsu closely, she almost immediately found out he was gay, other than that, his class went fast. But not to fast, that she couldn't think of a way to piss off the science teacher, next hour. As Kagome walked down the hall with Rin, Sango, Ayame, Miroku, and Koga, she noticed how different her old school was to this one. One thing was that her old school was tiny, compared to this one. She also noticed, guys often dragged girls into closets, for a quickie. Kagome then decided to piss off second hour by coming in early, then if he was a more care-free teacher then she wouldn't mind her.

She came in like 6 minutes early, along with the rest of her group. Mrs. Kagura was spread upon her desk with some dude upon her. Kagome pulled out her digital camera, 'Black mail, how fun' She smirked. Mrs. Kagura of course, freaked and pushed the guy off of her. "H-how dare you!" She screamed at the guy, Kagome smiled brightly. Yep she most defiantly was going to love, this class. Black mailing was such fun. She watched as a frantic Mrs. Kagura ran around looking for her outfit that was thrown everywhere. If Mrs. Kagura was the slut, Kagome thought her to be, than this was going to be easy passing this class.

Third hour, Language Arts, Mr. Jaken, from what Kagome has already heard, Mr. Jaken Easily got annoyed. So almost anything she did would piss this guy off. She came in 5 minutes late, took her time on introducing herself, 'accidentally' forgot her textbook, tripped him when he passed out papers, and kept calling him a stinky toad. 'Piece of cake, that guy was an imbecile.' Kagome thought in victory.

When Kagome stopped by Rin's locker to wait for her, Rin seemed a bit nervous. "Ka-Kagome?" Rin asked a bit shaky. "Hmm?" Kagome responded holding her Social Studies Textbook. Once Kagome heard a math problem or something once, once was all it took and it was registered in her mind, that's why she usually caused so much trouble, but in social studies, she knew it wouldn't be like that.

"Could you, umm… try not to piss off our next teacher, like not be late and don't jack around and stuff?" Kagome stared at Rin nice and hard. "Why? I enjoy doing it." Rin sighed, "Just fourth hour and that's all please" Kagome thought it over while they walked to his classroom. "I guess, but if he's one of 'those teachers' I'll bug him tomorrow."

Rin sighed of relief, as she walked in the door. Right outside the door holding it open, was a tall man, with long silver locks, cold amber eyes, two magenta 'tattoos' on each cheek and arm, and a blue crescent moon upon his forehead. 'Damn, he's gorgeous!' Kagome thought, 'He might be fun to bug, but tomorrow I will since I promised, Rin today I wouldn't. damn her…'

As Kagome walked in, the bell rung and everybody quickly scrambled to their desks, except Rin and Kagome. The tall man stepped in, clearing his throat, "Rin, what do you need?" He asked coldly, making shivers run up and down Kagome's back, but Rin just smiled. "We have a new student," He nodded noticing the young woman next to Rin. Rin smiled and walked over to her desk that was in a group with her friends.

Kagome's jaw almost dropped, Rin just left her with this, this, dude! Kagome couldn't look into that intense gaze he through at her. "Umm…" but the man cut her off. "By now, everybody in my class should know you." Kagome turned and looked back at everyone, yep every single one of them. Not personally know them, know them but she could pick out the bitches, the sluts, the bitchy sluts and the geeks. Kagome turned to look back at the man before her, "Your name." It wasn't a question, it was almost like an order. "H-Higurashi Kagome." She stuttered out. "Tashio Sesshomaru." He coldly let out, in turn she gave him a wry smile. "Higurashi, sit by Rin." Kagome quickly nodded and walked fast to her new desk.

'Damn, what's his problem?' Kagome thought unsurely, 'But he sure is hot.' When she sat down, she looked at Rin, "Now I know why you told me to behave" Kagome managed out, before he started the lesson. Rin merely nodded and paid full attention to Mr. Tashio. Kagome sighed, she wanted to write a note or something, not pay attention. Before class ended, they already had 3 homework assignments, 2 chapters to read, and one project. As Mr. Tashio wrote this on the board, Kagome and everyone's mouth dropped except Rin's. 'I'm gonna get Rin, and figure out why she's so dang happy.'

As Sesshomaru stood there waiting for his students to fill his room, he saw Rin and a new girl talking. With his demonic hearing he heard, "Could you, umm… try not to piss off our next teacher, like not be late and don't jack around and stuff?" He saw the other girl look at her "Why? I enjoy doing it." Rin sighed, "Just fourth hour and that's all please" As Rin walked passed him she smiled, in turn he just stared at her. Sesshomaru then heard the other girl mumble "I guess, but if he's one of 'those teachers' I'll bug him tomorrow."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, 'What's that mean?' he asked himself. When the bell rang, he heard all of the students scramble to their assigned desks. He saw Rin standing there with that girl again, "Rin, what do you need?" He asked coldly, but not as he would to the next person he would talk to. He noticed the other girl shivered from his tone, he mentally smirked, Rin smiled up at him "We have a new student." She said all joyful. If he would display emotion, he would of yelled 'No duh, Sherlock.' But instead simply nodded, and she walked over to her desk.

Sesshomaru then heard her mutter "Umm…" He had a feeling he was going to like this girl, especially if she was a troublemaker. He told her that she should know almost everybody in there. She looked around staring at different student categories. He asked her of her name, Kagome Higurashi, nice name. He introduced himself, then told her to go sit by Rin.

When he gave out the assignments, he could tell everybody almost died, except Rin. Sesshomaru walked over to his desk and sat down. At this time, he allowed any student to come and ask questions, or talk he really didn't care. Well actually Rin made him allow talking, but whatever. When Kikyo walked over to his desk he almost fainted of her scent, she wore way too much perfume, and the stuff she used didn't even smell good. She was wearing a leather tube top, that showed enough cleavage to make him gag and a really short skirt. Kikyo always caked on her make up, as well as her friend Yura.

He knew she was a slut and all she wanted was to get in bed with him. He mentally sighed, why him?

"What do you want Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked as cold as possible, and a glare that made her freeze. When she just stood there in front of his desk and sighed, "What do you want?" His patience slowly slipping. "I, uhh… need, need help on this question…" She asked scared. She bent over slipping him the paper, and most likely flashing everybody with her butt, showing him so much cleavage he thought he would die.

He looked over her paper incredibly fast, seeing almost every answer wrong, he grabbed a red pen and started marking… 1 out of 30 right everybody give her around of applause. The question she supposedly didn't know was one of the most easiest 'What was the Jewel that the young miko broke?' 'Mortals are so dumb' Sesshomaru thought.

He finally looked up at Kikyo, which was like 3 seconds later, she was smiling smugly, "The answer is in your textbook, page 255 the third paragraph… must I give you any more hints?" He asked utterly annoyed. She quickly nodded 'no' and tried walking 'sexy' back to her desk. As he sat there, he noticed Kagome talking, wait since when did he use that woman's name?

"Rin, why'd you want me to behave… it's sooo much more fun when you don't" Kagome sighed. Rin shook her head "C'mon Kagome, bugging the hel- heck out of this teacher wouldn't exactly be smart… besides, lunch is next then Mr. Bankotsu." Sesshomaru watched as Rin, put a dreamy face on. If he could, which he would, his mouth would of dropped all the way to hell.

_His _Rin, likes Bankotsu? He lowly growled, he'd have to talk to Bankotsu, before this day was over. Sure Sesshomaru had heard rumors of Bankotsu sleeping with other students, but he didn't believe his Rin would ever fall for it… man was he ever wrong… he'd also have a talk with her. He rubbed his temples, is it lunch yet?

Kagome sat there staring at her paper, man how she hated History… she just wasn't good in it. "Dang it…" She muttered. The whole table all looked at Kagome, they were all done, "What's up?" They all practically asked. She banged her head on her desk, while saying "I…ouch… hate…. Ouch… history… ouch… ouch …. Ouch…." Rin smiled and rubbed her back.

Kagome stopped, "No what else I hate! Well there's actually two more things, the first thing I hate is her." Kagome said pointing to Kikyo, who just got back from talking to Mr. Tashio. They all nodded in agreement, "And… not causing trouble… I can't stand not to!" Rin sighed. "Rin, why'd you want me to behave… it's sooo much more fun when you don't"

Rin shook her head, "C'mon Kagome, bugging the hel- heck out of this teacher wouldn't exactly be smart… besides, lunch is next then Mr. Bankotsu." Rin's eyes shined, and glittered, and brightened, just by saying the name. "You like your teacher?" Koga asked. Rin blushed, "Well, no…" Kagome rolled her eyes. Sango spoke up "Yea you do. But we'll keep it from your dad, okay?" Rin nodded in agreement. 'Must be like some over protective, control freak, as a dad. How boring' Kagome thought, "Yea my dad would kill me, if he found out I have a crush on him…" Rin replied.

The lunch bell rang, and everybody piled out the door to get there. As Rin started, walking away with her friends, Sesshomaru spoke up "Rin." She turned around at having her name called, "I need to speak with you," Rin nodded telling the rest to go on, that she'd be there as soon as possible. They agreed and walked out. Kagome took one last look and headed back with the others, what would Tashio want with Rin, she hadn't done anything, she's too perfect in this class to miss behave. She shut the door and caught up with the others.

Sesshomaru pointed to the front desk, nearest to his own. She obeyed, obediently, Sesshomaru stared at her a moment, keeping his cold mask upon his face, he watched as she unconsciously fiddle with the him of her skirt. She may of hung out with the gothic-punk group, but she wore nothing the same. She was wearing a mid-thigh black skirt with a pink tie, loosely around her curvy waist, she had a tight white shirt on with a smiley face that said 'Smile it confuses people'

He smirked, he loved how smart she was, she was almost a grown woman, the age of 17, she had deep respect for anyone above her, but she knew how to fight. She rarely did, but when she did, she was a powerful little thing. Sesshomaru sighed, she was getting more and more uncomfortable under his gaze he could tell. "Rin" She nodded, showing she was listening "Tell me, do you like someone?"

Rin's mouth dropped at that… she hadn't expected _him_ to ask her that, it was none of his business, but she couldn't lie to him, it would be disrespectful and he would find out anyways, he would smell her guilt radiate off her body. Rin sighed, looking off to the side, seemingly trying to get out of his harsh gaze. Sesshomaru could tell she was feeling awkward telling him that. Sesshomaru stood up, walking over to her desk, putting his large hand under her chin forcing her to look at him. "Rin…" He never gave anyone a second time to be asked, but she was just special.

She averted her gaze to look at his stony gold eyes, "Yes… I do." He almost growled in disgust, 'Then she does like him' "Who?" He asked, Rin's eyes widened and her mouth slightly went open, saying unheard words. She looked away, it wasn't his business, was it? So why should she tell him, he'd figure out one way of another. But then again, when he wanted answers, he always got them.

"B-Ba" Rin couldn't bring herself to say it. Why was it so difficult? I mean she could just spit it out, but nooo! She had to bring herself more embarrassment in front of him! He sighed, letting go of her chin, he turned away from her facing his own desk. He knew who it was, he just had to hear it from her. "Rin, if you wish to go to lunch, then I suggest you hurry up and tell me." Annoyance laced with his voice, showing he was getting agitated with her. She bit her lip, "Bankotsu… I fell for Bankotsu."

Red seeped through the demon's eyes, but he calmed it. He slowly turned around, staring her straight in the eye, her cheeks were cherry red and she looked like she was holding her breath. "You are dismissed." She didn't instantly get up, but sat there a moment, why had she told him? He didn't even looked pissed, well actually he never looks anything but bored, annoyed, or angry. He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and through her a twenty. "Go get yourself some lunch." She nodded walking over to him and giving him a slight hug, "Why aren't you mad at me?" She asked so quiet human ears possibly couldn't hear.

He smiled, not a full one, but just a small Sesshomaru smile. "Because, I cannot control, what or who my daughter loves." He felt her sigh in relief, her father took this easier than she thought he would, "But I will talk to him." Rin looked up at her father, "You have got to be kidding me." He shook his head no, "Don't tell him! It's embarrassing." He smirked, "Hush, I won't tell him… I'll tell him in my own way." She eyed him "No choking, slicing, killing, or anything else, just talk and glares are aloud." He fake sighed. She smiled she won. "Go to lunch." She smiled happily, skipping out to the cafeteria.

When Rin had finally got some curly fries, she found Kagome whispering something to Ayame, and Sango kicking Miroku's butt. She sat down next to the enraged Sango, and offered her a curly fry, Sango's favorite. "Okay, this is what I have planed, I've gotta finish writing a song I started about a month ago, then Tachi is going to drop me off at Sango's and from there, we go to?" Kagome said, by the time she finishes her song it will be around 6:00 when Tachi-mora was free from his classes till tomorrow.

"Well, actually I was thinking about going to the new club, the one called Hybrid Dragon. It's supposed to be the best at the moment." Rin said thoughtfully. "You guys wanna come? I can make some fake I.D.'s and stuff, but since Koga, Ayame, and Miroku are all old enough, I won't have to make them another." Rin said. All nodded, until Ayame, Koga, and Kagome went pale. Sango and Rin, (Miroku's knocked out at the moment) turned slowly around, Rin's eyes widened immensely and Sango looked like she was about to faint of fear.

There in his all natural glory was Sesshomaru, glaring down at two ebony hair girls. "I mean…" Rin gave him a busted smile, "Uhh… hi dad…" Kagome went bug eyes for a moment… "DAD!" Sesshomaru averted his gaze to the other dark haired girl. "Yes I am her father." Kagome stuttered "But… Band… and Age… Tachi…. Oi!" Kagome spit out in broken words. Sesshomaru cocked his head then understood. "Yes I am in a band with Tachi-mora, but… Rin's and my own age are close. I am 23 and she is 17. Care for me to explain?" Giving her a look of pure utter boredom. Kagome nodded "I'm a demon, get it? Let's put it this way, 223. That better?" Kagome nodded her head.

"Now, a club, hmm Rin?" Sesshomaru said while lowering his head down to her ear. She shivered in response. "I don't think so. You can wait 3 more months." Rin nodded out of fear. He smirked "Good." And walked away. After he was out of view "There is something soo wrong with Tashio" Kagome said boredom as well, besides the fact that he was soo perfect in everything that she could point out, and he knew how to ruin a good time. But wait, she was supposed to make every teacher's life hell, which meant she was supposed to break the rules, not do homework, back sass them, and anything else.

"I'm going." Kagome said, "What are you nuts?" Rin almost screamed. Kagome looked to be deep in thought, "Nope not yet." "Didn't you just hear him?" Sango interjected, "Yep." "What's your problem, want a death wish?" Koga asked. "Yea, well I've been working on that so long… maybe it'll come true tonight!" Kagome said in pure delight. They all sighed, even Miroku who just woke up from the evil beating of doom. "Your death bed, your funeral, your…" Ayame would of continued, but Kagome interrupted "BORED! I'm so bored, I'll need something to do, so might as well." They all nodded in agreement, even Rin though she looked a bit unsure.

"Alright then, tonight!"

First chapter of A Promise To Keep. Good, bad, hmmm… looks like I want answers.

V- (-.-) -V

Sora- So, so?

Banko- Hey why wasn't I in this chapter?

Sora- Sorry! But I kinda didn't have room… sorry –puppy dog eyes-

Banko- Come here! –Spreads arms out so Sora can jump in-

Sora- YIPEE!

Sess- For sometime, you had me worried I was dating my daughter.

Sora- Yep that's my job, worry you guys! (o.-)

Inu- Am I in this fanfic?

Sora- Of course you are! Who else could bother Sesshy?

Inu- -smirks-

Kags- I thought that was my job –pouts-

Sess- of course it is, why else would I have a headache right now?

Kags- shut up…

Rin- So, I'm 17? COOL!

Shippo- Am I in here too?

Sora- Yea, you're the drummers, well you'll just see!

Sango- Read

Miroku- -rub rub-

Sango- -smack- -smirk-

Miroku- -knocked out-

Ayame- Well anyways, read

Koga- Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A Promise to Keep Chapter 2! So Sesshy a bit weird, no? Lol, whatever, so I'm glad you guys reviewed, and I guess that's it, sept I don't own so don't sue! And I don't own any songs that 'play' during this chapter either!

* * *

"Oh! How about this one? It would so go with your eyes, Kagome!" All three girls shrieked in utter delight. After school, the group decided instead of checking in with Tachi-mora, they would go shopping for the club, but of course not telling Sesshomaru. "Mmm… I don't think so…" Kagome said unsure staring at the cloth. It was a pair of tight black pants that had glitter shining here and there, it had a couple rips and tears along the bottom and the left knee. Her shirt had only one sleeve stopping at her elbow. It was a blood red color, and on it said "Kiss It" in black.

"Noo! You look adorable!" All the girls cooed. Kagome sighed, she wasn't going to win this battle. "Fine…" As Kagome checked out the outfit, Rin, Sango, and Ayame found their own. Sango chose a khaki short mid-thigh skirt, and a purple, low-cut, tang-top that said "Slaps Hentai". Along with a pair of leather knee high boots.

Ayame picked out a white shirt that buttoned down until mid stomach, the rest showed. She also bought a white mid thigh skirt, and white flip-flops. Rin bought an orange tang top that went to mid stomach that said, "I never forget a face, but in your case…" Along with a pair of blue jeans, that had a hole on the knee, and they were really tight.

"Well, I guess we're ready to go. It's only 7, want to go to my place and fix up?" Rin said suggestively. The others nodded and they jumped in Sango's green Mercedes, and drove to Rin's place. When they arrived, Sesshomaru wasn't home so they had one hour to get ready and leave. As they ran inside the mansion Kagome almost fell over, their freaking living room was huge! But whatever, they ran upstairs to Rin's room, which was probably bigger than her apartment building, that Kagome was living in. and that probably wasn't a lie, the girl was spoiled rotten!

Even her freaking bathroom was large, nice and white every where. She had all of the right hair accessories, brushes, rubber bands, sprays, gels, almost everything. Rin ran into the bathroom pulling out her favorite brush combing it. The others followed in suit, and were soon enough they were fixing each others hair. Rin had her hair up in a perfect little bun with an orange silk cloth over the black rubber band. Along with two chopsticks, and two little bangs hanging out. Her make up was simply silver eye shadow, with black eye liner and mascara.

Ayame, put her hair in two bunned pig tails, wrapped in a silver ribbons hanging down along with the purple flower she always had. She had on no make up. Sango placed her hair in a high ponytail that had a purple ribbon that had 'Happy Bunnys' placed randomly on it. She had pink eye shadow on with black mascara and eyeliner. Lastly, Kagome had her hair also in a high ponytail, she had red sparkly glitter in lines, making it look like she had red glittered highlights. (That takes forever… trust me!) She had silver eye shadow and black mascara and eyeliner. She wanted to keep her tomb-boyish act so she placed a sweat band on that had a green happy bunny that said "Cruel but cute, so I'm worth it"

The girls barely made it out of the house before Sesshomaru could come home and ask questions. At exactly 8 'o' clock, they entered the club flashing there fake I.D.'s and order a couple drinks, waiting for the others to show up. After at least 20 minutes, Koga, Miroku, and some other guy showed up along with them. As the man came closer, Rin passed out. Kagome stared at a clock somewhere, "Wow, we've only been here 20 minutes and she already passed out, what a shame" Kagome said. They laughed, "So… what are you planning on doing Mister Bankotsu?" Sango said. He laughed, "These guys invited me, telling me that Rin liked me. And guess what, I feel the same. But if you tell the principal I swear I'll kill you guys." They nodded and headed out to the dance floor.

Kagome shook Rin awake, telling her Bankotsu liked her. Rin almost fainted again except Bankotsu took her into his arms and wrapping his arms around Rin leading her to the dance floor. Soon enough they were dancing to the best of songs. Kagome just went around dancing with almost everybody, Rin and Bankotsu, Sango and Miroku, Koga and Ayame, and they'd switch here and there, but not often.

After about an hour, they let you do karaoke. Kagome ran up there and told the DJ what song she wanted to sing, she had pulled Rin along with her, and they ran up the stage. "Alright here's Kags and Rin singing number 22!" The DJ cried out into the microphone.

Rin: Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me, I used to stand so tall, I use to be so strong.

Many people cheered for Rin, she was an excellent singer. Rin was looking straight at Bankotsu the whole time. To tell the truth, she was slightly scared, she sang around her friends all the time but this, was scary for her.

Rin: Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right, unbreakable like nothing could go wrong.

Kags and Rin: now I can't breath, no I can't sleep, I'm barely hanging on. Here I am once again, I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend, just thought you were the one, broken up deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I've cried, Behind These Hazel Eyes.

Kags: I told you everything, opened up and let you in, you made me feel alright for once in my life. Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be, so together but so broken up inside.

All were amazed by Kagome's excellent voice. They had heard Rin sing before, but never Kagome.

Both: Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep, I'm barely hanging on. Here I am once again, I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend, just thought you were the one, broken up deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I've cried, Behind These Hazel Eyes.

Rin: Swallow me then spit me out, for hating you, I blame myself, just seeing you it kills me now.

Both: No I don't cry on the outside…

Kags: Anymore, anymore.

All almost stopped, no one had ever gotten that high and match the originals perfectly.

Rin: Here I am once again

Kagome (she's the higher voices): Once again

Rin: I'm torn into pieces, Can't deny it, can't pretend

Kags: Can't deny it yea

Both, Kags is still higher: Just thought you were the one

Rin: Broken up deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I've cried

Kags: I've cried

Rin: Behind These Hazel Eyes

Both: Here I am once again I'm

Kags: I'm torn

Rin: torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend, Just thought you were the one

Kags: Just thought you were the one

Both: Broken up, deep inside, But you won't get to see the tears I've cried

Kags: Cried

Both: Behind These Hazel Eyes

Everybody clapped for the girls. Kagome winked while sticking out her tongue. Rin just blushed walking off the stage almost as if she was in a hurry. She walked over to Bankotsu, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good job, you sing like an angel." Bankotsu whispered into her ear, making her blush even more if possible. Kagome walked over to her new group of friends, "Rin you sing amazing we should start a band and compete against your new boyfriend and my older brother, and maybe even your old man." Kagome laughed.

"No way Kags, you were the one who was singing the higher voices, you sounded wonderful." Rin stated, and the others agreed. Kagome huffed, "As if… I don't sound good." Bankotsu rolled his eyes, "No what… your father is going to kill me if he sees me holding you, or touching you. Or even being near you." Kagome nodded, "He seems like the possessive type." "You have no idea" Rin said. "Alright and here's Tachi and Inuyasha with Faint" the DJ called out.

"Hey… what's Tachi doing here? That brat I'm so going to get him for this if he don't get me first!" Kagome growled. Bankotsu laughed, "Yea but if Inu and Tachi are here so will Sess." Kagome, Sango, and especially Rin froze. "W-what? Daddy's here?" Rin asked scared. Bankotsu nodded, "Yea but I can't find him." Kagome smiled, "Haha, not only am I going to get in trouble at school, but I'm going to get in trouble here and probably everywhere else I go with Rin."

Inuyasha was now screaming the main part of Faint,

Inuyasha: No! Hear me out now, you're going to listen to me like it or not Right now!

Tachi: I can't feel the way I did before don't turn your back on me

Inuyasha (Still screaming): I won't be ignored!

Kagome smiled, "So that's the dude who screams all the time. When it's not Inu it's Tachi." Kagome said. Bankotsu nodded. Koga gulped, "We're so dead." Sango looked over to him, "Why's that?" Ayame pointed behind Kagome. Kagome sighed while smiling, "Let's play who is it, let me guess… Fluffy-sama?" Rin looked over at Kagome like she was crazy.

(Oh, sorry let me make this is a little easier, Kagome's back is towards the dance floor, Bankotsu is holding Rin on her right. Miroku's standing beside them and Sango's at his right. Ayame and Koga were in front of Kagome, Bankotsu, and Rin. There in a circle, is that a little easier?)

Kagome felt hot breath on her ear, "To you, it's Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled, "Nah, I like Fluffy a lot more, Sesshomaru is too long." Kagome complained. Sesshomaru looked to Kagome's right seeing Bankotsu holding Rin. He glared at Bankotsu and growled lowly. Rin gave him a small smile, "Hi daddy." She said shakily. Sesshomaru raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Rin, what are you doing here?" He knew exactly why, he just liked to hear her stutter, and he loved the smell of humans' fear.

"I…" She trailed off. Kagome elbowed Sesshomaru lightly in the stomach, "You know why Fluffmiester. It's muah! Don't blame your daughter for something I did… and sorta made them…" Sesshomaru looked over the group, the other ones were here who couldn't be. Tachi-mora walked over to his little sister along with Inuyasha. "Kagome" Tachi-mora said desperately as he slapped his forehead. "Man… what the hell are you doing here?" Kagome smiled at Tachi-mora, "What's it look like Sherlock? I'm here at a club, dancing, talking with friends, getting in trouble as usual, singing, and hooking people up. And Fluffster had to come and ruin all that." Kagome said in mock annoyance.

Tachi-mora and Inuyasha raised there eyebrows, "Fluffster?" Inuyasha smirked, "Nice name, suits you." Sesshomaru growled. "Hey Rin, it's about damn time you get out here and party. I thought you'd never come out from Sess's Fluff." Rin looked away. Tachi-mora looked at Rin and followed the arms around Rin. "Banko? You know… I think Sess here is going to kill you. She's not a heart to play with." Bankotsu smirked, "Never said she was now did I?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Bankotsu. Ayame looked from Sesshomaru to Rin to Bankotsu. Sesshomaru was growling lowly, Rin was blushing, and Bankotsu acted like it happened every day, and it probably did. "So we just gonna stand here all day and have glaring contest or are we going to dance and sing?" Kagome asked getting bored, "Cause I have a very short attention span." Tachi-mora shook his head, "Kagome… I personally don't care what you do… just don't drink and ride off with some ass hole I don't know." And with that Tachi-mora walked over to the bar and ordered a drink.

"Score." Kagome said. "Made him get 3 drinks in 2 days." Sesshomaru was still glaring at Bankotsu. Bankotsu shrugged, "Hey man, if your not cool with this, than I understand." Sesshomaru stood there a minute making the others feel a bit uncomfortable, "It's fine, but you can't cheat on her. If you do…" He cracked his knuckles, making everybody shiver or jump.

Sesshomaru walked off, "Well, Fluffy took it easier than I thought he would." Kagome said, knowing he could still hear her he glared at her. Kagome shrugged, "Wow, Tachi takes it real easy on you, Kags." Rin said. Kagome rolled her eyes, "Nah, he's probably already had a couple drinks. He'll bicker at me all day tomorrow. Just watch it'll happen."

Kagome looked around, "Know what… I'm the only one without a partner… that sucks." The group laughed at her, "What? It's not funny!" Rin rolled her eyes, "C'mon let's go dance." The group walked off, "But I don't gotta partner." Kagome whined. "Then I guess you can just trade off!" Bankotsu yelled over his shoulder. Kagome glared at him and followed.

* * *

Sometime later, they ended up being a circle, most of the time Kagome was in the middle doing something outrages and made all the guys stare at her like crazy and if they weren't staring they were drooling. When Kagome went back to the sidelines to dance with the group again, she felt like someone was watching her. But then again, who wouldn't be watching her, she could dance like almost to anything and she was often in the middle. After sometime, Kagome was tired of being the only one in the middle, "Come on Rin!" Kagome grabbed Rin's hand and dragged her in the middle with her. Bankotsu followed her with his eyes the whole way. Kagome and Rin went down a couple times and did some dirty moves making Bankotsu like Rin more and more.

Inuyasha suddenly popped out of no were, "Hey Rin, Sess want so you." Rin and Kagome groaned, "Alright I'll be right back." Inuyasha led Rin away from the group, near the bar. "Here." Inuyasha said and ran over to the DJ so he and Tachi could play a song. "Yes, Daddy?" Rin said, knowing he wouldn't say anything with out her completely paying attention. "Where exactly did that girl come from?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin looked back to her group, and noticed Kagome wasn't dancing anymore but watching Rin like a hawk.

"Who, Kagome? I think she came from Kyoto." Rin replied, 'Where's he going with this?' Rin thought. "She's Tachi-mora's little sister?" Sesshomaru asked, now turning to face his daughter. "Mmmhmm… She can sing especially well, too." Sesshomaru nodded, "After these next two songs, you and your under aged friends are going home." With a wave of Sesshomaru's hand he dismissed her. Rin sighed, she knew she couldn't and wouldn't fight with him. As Rin walked away she thought, 'Why's he so curious of Kagome? Well, by this next week, I'm going to find out.' And with that in mind she told Kagome and the rest the news.

"WHAT?" Kagome asked enraged, "He's not my dad, well actually I don't have a dad, but still, Tachi said I could stay!" Kagome growled out. Rin shrugged, "He's probably mad, cause your so stubborn and cause I'm with Bankotsu right now." Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her waist, "And, is that a bad thing?" he asked making Rin blush. Kagome stuck her bottom lip out, "What?" Koga asked, seemingly the only one who noticed. "I don't have dance partner." The others anime style fell over, "Your still whining about that?" Inuyasha asked as he came back over. "Umm… yea?" Kagome replied.

"I'll be your dance partner for now, but you gotta leave after this song and the next one." Inuyasha informed them. "So, your point is?" Kagome said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started dancing with her, "I think Fluffy likes that." Kagome looked up at him, (It's a slow song) "You gotta be kidding me!" she whispered in his puppy-ear. "Nope." Rin giggled as she and Bankotsu passed by. "What's so funny Rin?" Inuyasha asked. "Nothing." She said innocently. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and shook it off. Inuyasha carefully watched Sesshomaru as he danced with Kagome. He mentally smirked, 'This will be fun.'

After Rin had left to go dance with her friends again, he heard Kagome whining about not having a dad and he wasn't her dad and stuff like that. 'Why am I so curious of you young Higurashi?' he mentally asked himself. Sesshomaru watched as she complained about not having a dance partner. 'I'd dance with you…' Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened 'Were did _that_ come from?' Sesshomaru asked himself. Sesshomaru ordered another drink. 'What is that hanyou doing?' Sesshomaru asked himself slightly enraged, 'Wait, why am I being protective over Rin's pathetic mortal friend? This, Sesshomaru, has no use for these pathetic creatures.'

He heard a slow dance come on and watched as Inuyasha danced with Kagome, and extremely close. Sesshomaru felt his blood boil. He could barely hear there conversation over all the music, talking, and shuffle of feet. From what he could hear was something Inuyasha said, than he heard Kagome whisper, "You have got to be joking with me" He watched as Rin and Bankotsu slow danced close to them and Rin giggled, Inuyasha being the idiot he is asked what was so funny. But Rin replied with "Nothing". After the song ended, Kagome ran up to the DJ obviously telling him to play a certain song, but Sesshomaru watched as she ran up the stage.

DJ: This is song 43 and Kags, give it up for her!

Kags: This first verse is detected to Sesshomaru Tashio

Kags: Try to tell me what I shouldn't do, you should know by now I won't listen to you, walk around with my hands up in the air, cause I don't care.

When the crowed heard it was for Tashio, they all freaked out. Sesshomaru was like the hottest guy living, and she was a girl in high school detecting a song to him. Sesshomaru glared at the girl, she was a major pain in the butt. While Kagome was singing the part about her arms she threw them up.

Kags: Cause I'm alright, I'm fine, just Freak Out let it go. I'm gonna live my life, I can't ever run and hide, I won't compromise, 'Cause I'll never know, I'm gonna close my eyes, I can't watch the time go by, I won't keep it inside, Freak Out let it go, just Freak Out let it go.

Kagome winked to her crowd, she loved to sing. She saw Tachi-mora shake his head, 'Score' she thought again, she probably made him order 5 drinks by now. She also saw Sesshomaru order another.

Kags: You don't always have to do everything right, stand up for yourself, and put up a fight, walk around with your hands up in the air, like you don't care.

'Rin told me she had a great voice, but this surly isn't the best that she could do.' Sesshomaru thought as he listened to the young teenager. The next part was what changed his mind.

Kags: I'm all right, I'm fine, just Freak Out let it go. Let it go, on my own, Let it go, Yea, yea, yea, yea, yea, yea. Just let me live my life

Kags: I can't ever run and hide, I won't compromise, 'Casue I'll never know, I'm gonna close my eyes, I can't watch the time go by, I won't keep it inside, Freak Out let it go, Gonna Freak Out let it go, Gonna Freak Out let it go.

When Kagome finished she had the whole crowd cheering for her. She winked at them and stuck out her tongue again. She jumped off the stage and walked over to Rin, "So, did 'Daddy' approve of my song?" She knew Sesshomaru was walking up and could hear her perfectly. Sesshomaru slightly growled, "Rin." Rin nodded pulling out of Bankotsu's grasp, but he kissed her gently on the cheek, saying something about 'See ya tomorrow.'

Tachi-mora walked up glaring at Kagome, "What?" she asked innocently. He rolled his eyes, "Sess?" Sesshomaru nodded, and Tachi-mora was lead off by some chick. Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Hey, I know that slut. Damn bitch." She muttered. Sesshomaru started walking out along with Rin, Sango, and Kagome. They all waved by or blew kisses and they were out.

2nd chapter! That one was fun to write! o.-V Ok anyways, here's review responses, and than the cast at my place!

* * *

Cancer: Lol, Thanks! I love how excited you are! O.O Really! That's soooooooooo cool! Ok, I'll let you be my biggest fan, until other big fans come and try to rule you out! lol jk! Really, thanks! I love you, (not in that kind of way, I'm just getting carried away!) lol, ok!

dreaming-kitten: No problem! thanks for reviewing!

FluffyLover7: Really? Thanks for reviewing!

bloodrayne5555: Ok, I will! thank you for loving it and reviewing!

LynGreenTea: Thanks for reviewing!

sheenachi: I feel your pain... None are hot at mine either! WAH! Ohh... Maybe I should slow down on my Kag/Sess Fanfics than, You might have a hard time on those too! lol jk! Ok thanks for reviewing! I will!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, so many reviews! I have received so many, I'm so happy! Okay this is my next chapter of A Promise To Keep! APK or AP2K? Hmm… which sounds better, or looks better? You tell me! Don't own so don't sue!

Sess: Well, if you don't own, why the hell am I stalking a bunch of seniors?

Miroku sighs: Yea, that's my job…

Sango growls: Hentai!

BANG!

All flinch

Banko: So… I have Rin, but I also flirt with others… mmk, that's weird.

Sora: O.O; leave me alone people, sheesh…

Kags: I guess I don't get a say in this…

Inu Rolls eyes: read and review

* * *

Chapter 3 of APK or AP2K

Kagome sat herself between Rin and Sango in the black limo. 'Damn they're so freaking rich…' Kagome thought looking around the limo. Sesshomaru sat across from them seeming to be glaring, okay; he wasn't acting like it he was glaring at all three of them. Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Have a staring problem Fluffy, or is it cause we're so damn sexy you can't take your eyes off us?" Rin gasped and shook her head hiding her face in her hands. Sango on the other hand busted out laughing.

Sesshomaru glared ice at Kagome, she rolled her eyes, "Yep, I knew it, we're so damn sexy." Sango started laughing even harder. Sesshomaru resisted rolling his eyes at her, 'Damn wench…' he thought. 'Don't forget, she's hot, sing great, and has a perfect body.' Sesshomaru mentally growled, 'What do you want? And where did all that come from?' Sesshomaru asked his self-conscious. His self-conscious laughed, 'You know it's true, you're just to stubborn to admit you think she's adorably sexy.' Sesshomaru mentally sighed, 'Get to the point, this Sesshomaru has no time for your games.' His conscious grinned, 'Oh but you do!' Sesshomaru mentally glared at him, 'Fine I guess you don't. But still, she could add some life in your boring one…'

"Hey Fluff-ball, wake up!" A feminine voice called out. Sesshomaru slightly growled, "What do you want wench?" Kagome huffed, "Geeze, if you're going to be fantasizing about us you could at least do it without us being close… in the same car… not 5 feet away from us." Kagome said. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, this was going to be a long trip.

When they finally made it to the mansion, Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Sesshomaru jumped out. A couple maidens were waiting at the door, "My lord, we have urgent news, Jaken is in your study waiting for you." They said calmly. Sesshomaru nodded walking ahead turning to the west staircase and climbing up it. "Okay… does everybody call Fluffy 'My Lord'?" Kagome asked.

Rin nodded, "He's the Great Demon of the Western Lands… they have to show respect to him." Kagome stopped climbing the Eastern staircase. "What?" she asked in disbelief. Sango nodded, "I was surprised he didn't slit your throat for calling him Fluffy." Kagome scratched the back of her neck; 'I'm in one hell of a pickle now…'

They continued climbing the stairs until they made it to Rin's room. "So like… are we staying over or something?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded, "Yea Rin." She shrugged, "Most likely… Daddy won't be out of his study for a while if it's really important. In fact he rarely ever comes out of there." Rin sighed. Kagome shook her head, changing into a night kimono Rin had handed them. "I know this is kinda off the subject but… why's your dad teaching when he's filthy stinking rich?"

Rin as well changed into an ivory colored sleeping kimono, "I don't know… during the days he teaches and at night or weekends he's at his business. He's the big guy there, and really important. And when he's not doing _that_ he's having meetings with the other Lords and Ladies." Kagome was surprised, "Wow… he's sounds busy… wait… where's his 'Lady'?" she questioned.

Rin shrugged, "Not my choice, he hasn't found the right one is what he says." Sango choked, "No more like nobody can get threw that ice-cold shield of his, sept you Rin." Rin jumped on her freaking huge bed, "That's because I'm his adopted daughter." Kagome and Sango joined her, "Guess you're right." Kagome sighed. "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, when you practically have everything, there's really nothing to do." Rin replied. "Hmm… do you have any place for like archery or anything?" Kagome asked. Sango's eyes lit up, "Yea, I could practice my Hiraikotsu." Rin put her index finger to her chin, "Mmm… yea I guess we could go there. Daddy shouldn't mind to bad. If we're lucky, Jaken won't bother us."

Kagome smiled, "Alright, but I need to change out of your silk kimono." Rin nodded. "Yea okay." She walked into her giant closet and pulled out a slayer outfit for Sango and a miko outfit, except the pants were dark blue. Rin changed into a male guards outfit from the Feudal Era. Which acquired, dark blue pants with a dark blue shirt, came with chest armor and a silver crescent moon adorning her back.

Rin smiled, "Gah, Rin! How can you carry all that?" Kagome asked. Rin smiled, "I've been training since like day one so I'm use to it. In fact it's really light to me." Kagome's jaw dropped but quickly snapped it shut and followed the other two girls downstairs, into some random hallway, outside, walked forever, found a dojo, and finally walked in. "We'll mess around here." Rin informed them. She walked into the dojo and pulled out a bow and some arrows, and a large boomerang for Sango. She herself had a small katana, when Rin walked out, a male followed her.

"Who's that sexy beast behind you Rin?" Kagome teased. Sango snickered behind her hand. Rin rolled her eyes, "It's my boyfriend Kags." Kagome pointed her finger at Rin, "Ooooooh! I'm telling Banko!" she laughed out with Sango. Rin 'feh'd that sounded much like Inuyasha. "This is Tenki and Tsuki." Rin said. After she said 'Tsuki' another male came out looking identical to Tenki.

Tenki, from the looks was a neeko demon. He was about 2 inches taller than Kagome. He was in normal guard uniform, except on his chest armor had a dark blue crescent moon on it. He had blonde hair in a ponytail much like Koga's. except his hair went all the way back except one bang, which was black. He had green eyes, and an adorable smirk. He was also caring a double bladed scythe. From what she could see he had nice muscles.

Tsuki looked exactly like Tenki except his hair was opposite. His bang was blonde and the rest was black, and he had a one bladed scythe. Kagome smiled "Wicked" She said in a goofy style. "Are you guys like twins or something? That's so COOL!" Both neeko's looked at one another than back at the young mortal girl. "Yea we are," Tenki said, Tsuki cut in, "But he's older than me."

Kagome and Sango looked at one another and smiled, "SO COOL!" they shrieked out. "Hate to rain on your parade, but are we going to train and practice or not?" Rin cut in. Kagome smirked, "Yea whatever, when you get agitated you sound like Fluff-ball in there." Kagome mumbled to herself. Sango caught the boomerang that Rin threw to her and Kagome caught the bows.

Kagome turned to the east and there were about 10 targets with absolutely no shots in them. Kagome smiled, wait for two minutes and they'd all be destroyed. She put an arrow in the bow, she aimed carefully and pulled back to her ear with natural ease.

Sango looked up at the neeko Tsuki, "Am I battling you?" She asked as he pulled out a sword. He nodded, "Yea, to test your skills as a slayer." Sango smiled, "You won't be disappointed." Tsuki smirked, "I better not be." He fell into a fighting stance, as well as her. Tsuki intimidated Sango by calling her to make the first move by indicating two fingers showing her to come at him. Sango took a deep breath, …

Rin smiled softly, "Seems like every time I battle you, I get better and better." She said. Tenki nodded, "That's true, but… I may be victor this time." He said with a sly smiled slapped across his face. Rin fell into a defensive stance, "I don't think so." She said haughtily. Tenki fell into a fighting stance, "We shall see, we shall see."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his study, but found his mind kept running off on him. The biggest image was of Inuyasha dancing with _his_ Kagome. 'Wait, were did _that_ come from?' Sesshomaru thought angrily. 'She's not my mate… so why should I care about the mere mortal. After all, I am the Great Demon of the Western Lands… why should a measly mortal girl mean anything to me?'

'Duh, stupid, you like her.'

'Kami, don't tell me… my self-conscious?'

'Aww! I feel so loved Fluffy-chan!' Sesshomaru's eye mentally twitched.

'What do you want… dare I ask.' Sesshomaru responded slightly enraged.

'Feh, you know what I want Fluffy-boa-dude. I want you to know that you like this Higurashi girl.'

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, 'Yea… right… and black monkeys are going to take over the Western Lands. Not on _my_ watch.'

'You know… black monkeys almost took over the Western Lands… you better not jinx us. And why not? I mean c'mon! She's a adorable, punk, hang with your daughter, and she's spunky! What's not to like about her?'

'Is there an 'All of The Above Button?' Sesshomaru asked his self-conscious.

'I'm afraid not! Besides, all of that turns you on!'

'Kami, I hope not.' He thought.

'Feh, whatever, when you fall in love with her, don't come running to me saying you were right self-conscious! Have a cookie!'

'I wouldn't give you a cookie even if it was the last food article on the whole entire earth.' Sesshomaru thought stubbornly.

'Whatever Fluffmeister. You _are_ going to fall in love with her, and you _will_ thank me for it later. Watch, you'll see.'

'Bastard.'

'Man, you must not like yourself to well, nani?'

'Shut the fuck up.'

'Love you too, Fluffy!'

'Jack Ass.'

'…'

"Feh, glad he's gone." Sesshomaru said to himself. He walked over to the balcony entrance, he saw Kagome, Rin, and Sango, about to either battle or practice with Tenki and Tsuki. 'Hmm… this might be interesting.'

He found that his eyes were slowly making their way to Kagome. 'What is so special about this damned girl?' he questioned himself angrily. He watched as Kagome placed an arrow carefully into the bow, pulling it back, with natural ease. He saw a light pink glow envelope her body. 'What's this?' When she let the arrow go free, it had a spiritual glow around it, shooting the bull's eye, while blowing the whole thing up. He saw her put her fist in the air and quickly bring it back down, "YES!" he could hear her scream out in victory.

'So, the girl has spiritual powers like Tachi-mora. Interesting. Maybe she's not as pathetic as she seems.' He thought deeply. He also watched as Sango took Tsuki down easily, like she did every time. 'Ah, but she doesn't know that he is only there to train her. He is so much stronger, he could easily slay her without a second thought.'

He also watched as Rin battled Tenki, 'Rin. Rin had grown from a mere child of five to the age 17. and yet… she is still a bubbly happy person she had always been. She had never been involved in guys. Maybe Bankotsu will be good for her.' He looked down at his deadly claws and smirked, 'But if he fails to please Rin, friend or foe, his head shall be mine.'

* * *

Kagome placed three arrows in her bow, 'This will be a cinch.' The pulled the string back, concentrating on her miko powers, easily letting them free. Sending them straight into the different targets. She smirked, 'Yea! 3 months of not practicing and I'm still the best!' she thought happily.

Rin's concentration was torn away as she watched as Kagome shot three different targets with her arrows. But what surprised her most was that she had miko powers. "Kami!" Rin said excitedly. Tenki stopped his attack and watched the new comer as well, "Ah shit a miko!" he said voice filled with doubt.

Tsuki and Sango as well quit battling, Tsuki paled, "Miko… evil." He thought out loud. Sango and Rin both clapped, "Great job Kags!" both girls cheered out. Kagome turned around clueless that she had a crowd, "Huh, what? Oh this? This is nothing!" she said confidently. Tenki and Tsuki walked over to the girl, "Can you do hand-to-hand combat?" both asked at once. Kagome nodded her head, "I can also battle with two katanas." She said.

"Why?" She asked. "Because," A deep voice responded, "I like to know my challengers better." Kagome turned around, and right in front of her was Sesshomaru. She had to take a step back to see his face, "Eh-he… challenger?" she asked meekly. "Yes. I hold a competition every month. The people love it." He said mater-of-factly. "Well how am I supposed to know? I just moved here." Kagome growled at the TaiYoukai of the West.

"You should question Tachi-mora more. You would become more comfortable here." He said. Kagome rolled her eyes, "Right…. The only time a question that knuckle head on anything is when he's going to quit lecturing me over every issue." She said in a bored tone. "He's just possessive of you because you are his prize. You should respect him more." He said looking down at the young girl in front of him.

"I should… but respect. Not really my kind of thing. If you couldn't tell already." She said looking off to Rin and Sango with the most bored look they had ever seen her with. "Tell me Higurashi, did Tachi-mora teach you, your powers?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. Kagome sighed, "No… my grandmother, Kaede-baba, did." She said meekly. Her bangs covered her molten blue eyes, Sesshomaru could smell unshed tears.

Tenki and Tsuki started to put the weaponry away and they walked back to the mansion, leaving the Lord and Ladies alone. Rin and Sango silently sneaked away as well, "I think we should leave them alone." Rin whispered to Sango. Sango nodded, "Yea, she sounded like she was about to cry. Sesshomaru should be able to handle it, nani?" Rin nodded her approval.

Sesshomaru pushed Kagome's shoulders down gently and she fell on her butt. He too sat down, "Why is it that you cry?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome turned her head, "I… I'm not… cry-ing!" Kagome said defensively, hiccupping as she spoke. "Nonsense, you can't lie to this Sesshomaru, I can tell if you are." Kagome growled, "Well Mister Perfect, why don't you go fuck yourself?" A single tear fell down her face.

Sesshomaru's inner demon surfaced as the tear fell down her soft face. He gently brought his face towards hers, from the tip of her chin to her eye he gently licked with his tongue. Kagome gasped in surprise, "Sess-Sesshomaru what a-are yo-you doing?" she hiccupped out. Sesshomaru let out a small growl, bringing his mouth so his lips touched hers when he spoke, "I'm not sure." He said, capturing her lips with his. Kagome's eyes widened, 'What's he do-…?' Kagome's thoughts melted, from the heat of Sesshomaru's lips.

Sesshomaru gently caressed Kagome's lips with his own. He wanted to watch Kagome's emotions flood her eyes, but his wish was denied as she closed her eyes. He slowly brought his tongue out of his mouth to trace hers with it. Kagome shyly, slowly opened her mouth. Sesshomaru's tongue instantly met hers in a heated fury. His tongue left not one place untouched.

Kagome gently lifted her tongue out of her mouth into his, her shyness was driving him insane. He pulled her body to his with his tail. Kagome slightly gasped at the feel of her body moving but relaxed at the feel of his body against hers. Kagome let her arms travel up and around his neck. Kagome felt her body flush against him and she slightly moaned. Sesshomaru as well let out a sound of content, a growl.

Kagome pulled back for the lack of breath. Her breathing was hard as she laid her forehead on the crook of his neck. 'My-my first k-kiss.' she thought. A blush enveloped the young girls cheeks. Sesshomaru stared down at her, she's… anxious, of what though? Sesshomaru brought his head down to the crook of her neck, and gently licked it. 'What is this strange feeling, this feeling it's… enveloping my whole body in a bursting flame.

'Is this strange feeling… love?' he thought. "Kagome…" he said quietly. Kagome lifted her head from his body, and he followed. Her cheeks were painted with a pinkish-red, her blue eyes slightly glazed over, and her lips swollen from the kiss. He smirked, "What? Was it your first kiss?" Sesshomaru asked teasingly. He didn't really expect it to be, but when she turned away and nodded, his eyes slightly widened. 'The first step… the first step of courting.' He thought.

Sesshomaru's eyes softened, he nipped her ear playfully, "You're better than most first's." he said. Kagome turned her head to look him in the eyes, "Really?" she asked hopefully. Sesshomaru smirked, "Does this, Sesshomaru, lie?" he asked, nipping her nose. Kagome softly giggled, "No… no you don't." she said laying her head softly against his chest. A soft purr emitted from his chest, lulling the young girl asleep in his arms.

* * *

Aww! Kagsie's first kiss! I've been in a strange mood, of wanting to let my fanfictions' end in a kiss! lol. The only one that really can't is Silver Moon, cause Rin is waaay to young for that! Lol. Thanxs for all the reviews!

Answer the reviews:

SK Lovers- Thanxs, Alright!

Kairi-emerald – Thanxs, No prob!

kaka- Thanxs (Wicked design!)

fluffykogome- THanxs! Yea, no problem!

hoshi96- thanxs. Okay-dok! Lol.

VampressKiss- Oh thanxs! I don't pay much attention! I'm to busy worring about Wings of a TEnshi! lol thanxs!

midnight-darkness7- Was up? Thanxs! Lol!

Megan Consoer- Thanxs, and No problemo!

MM- Lol. No problem!

Doragon Reifujin- (Wicked name!) THanxs! No prob!

Fire Red Pheonix- Thanxs!

simbwishes1- Thanxs!

litulanglluv92- Thanxs. Okay-dooky-than!

Lady Aurora of the Cresent- Okay I will, no worries. You don't need to beg! That's my job! lol!

MissingxMe91- Thanxs! Than your my new best friend lol! Thanxs!

Cancer- Lol, OF course of course! Silly me! Thanxs! Lol, yea! I actually chose a great song for once! Lol, Okay see ya CAncer!

inugrldemon- lol, no problem thanxs!

sheenachi- yea, shame upon him! lol. I don't think I read it with a straight face! lol! No Problem!

LynGreenTEa- No Prob!

your-fallen-angel-of-mercy- Lol, hell yea! no problem, thanxs!

darkpriestressofhell- I really like your name! Lol, thanxs!

Well… I think that's it! Thanxs for all of the reviews! Love ya'll sooo much!

L8RZ! (o.-)V

Press

the

Pretty

Button


	4. Spar

Hi, hi, hi! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Oh I can't imagine what it's like to read such a boring fan fiction as mine! It's not near as great as Wings of a Tenshi. Don't own don't sue!

I am the author of 'Wings of a Tenshi', 'Silver Moon', 'Rejected Just Like You Where', and 'Hidden Secrets.' I think that's all that I've posted. I have many more to write and post so get prepared as soon as I finish 'Wings of a Tenshi' I'll start working on my other psychotic ideas and please you guys even more!

* * *

Chapter 4 of AP2K 

Kagome awoke in a warm fuzzy bed and soft silky pajamas. She sat up and noticed she was in Rin's room. Kagome stretched and yawned, she stared with bubbly eyes at the alarm clock. 'Only 10 'o' clock, and I'm already awake? And this happy? Wow something's definitely wrong with me.'

The thoughts of last night came back, choppily. She was training with Rin, Sango, Tenki, and his twin Tsuki. Sesshomaru said something about a boring tournament. He caused her to cry. Tenki, Tsuki, Rin, and Sango left them alone. Sesshomaru pushed her down and ended up kissing her. She fell asleep in his lap.

'Oh Kami! I pray to every one I know, which is only one, that _he_ didn't change me!' her mind squealed. She sat up and noticed that on the edge of Rin's bed was a kimono. She walked up and picked it up. It was black with dark blood red sakura blossoms on the bottom. It was with an obi that was the same color as the sakura blossoms. 'Hmm… I guess I'll wear it, just cause it has black. She stayed in the inner kimono in which she wore last night, and slipped into the fancy garment.

"I hope Rin and Sango are wearing one, if not I swear I'm gonna kick some Jap ass." She mumbled under her breath. She stepped out of Rin's room and walked down the never-ending-evil-staircase. Suddenly someone walked up behind her and picked her up and lifted her into the air. "HI KAG-OME!" Two girls screeched out. Her calm and bored reply:

"AHHHH!"

See she's quite a calm one, nani?

The two strong arms put her down, Kagome's heart was pounding and her face was flushed as she turned around at the three evil people… make that four. Kagome's eye twitched, "Fuck you." She growled as Rin, Sango, Tenki, and Tsuki roared with laughter. "You should have seen your face!" they laughed out different comments about her.

"Oh, go fuck Fluffy-sama, would you?" she growled out angrily. "I don't think that would be necessary, Higurashi." A cold monotone voice said, "One thing I'm not bisexual and two, I wouldn't fuck my own daughter." He growled out. Kagome turned around, "Oh yea, and the great and all mighty Fluffy appears, I'm amazed." She said sarcastically.

"Cool your temper girl." Sesshomaru ordered, "Breakfast will be served in twenty minutes," he gave them a sharp glare, "Don't be late." Rin nodded obediently as well as Sango. Kagome just stared at him, "And you really expect _me_ to listen?" she asked his turned back.

He turned a harsh gaze on, "If you plan to pass, I would." Kagome pouted, "That's not fair." Sesshomaru raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Is that so, I do believe I'm grading papers right now." Kagome rolled her eyes, "I didn't even turn in my work." Sesshomaru sighed, 'What to do with this, this woman-child?' he questioned himself.

She groaned, "Is everything here so tightly scheduled?" Kagome asked Rin. She shook her head, "Nah, only the times we eat, and certain classes Daddy wants me to take." She said. "Mm." Was Kagome's reply, "So…?" Kagome dragged on.

Rin looked at Kagome and back to were Sesshomaru had left them. She saw the strange hungry and possessive look in his eyes. Right after he had looked Kagome over, she was wearing one of the kimonos that a maiden had retrieved for her. Her curves were in all the right places; it was tight enough to show muscle and curves. 'Daddy was looking at Kagome awfully strangely, does he like her?' her mind instantly ruled that out, 'Daddy hasn't ever liked anyone in that way. She doesn't even seem like the type he would like, but than again, he's full of surprises.' She thought.

Kagome looked her two best friends over. Rin was wearing a light pink kimono with light green polka-spots. It was tight and fit her right, personality and all. Sango had on a dark purple kimono with white flowers going around her body. It matched Sango's bright and happy mood, at the moment until someone groped her or something.

Kagome, Sango, Rin, Tenki, and Tsuki all walked towards the kitchen even thou they had over 15 minutes left. "Kags, why didn't you do your work? Do you know how big Dad's projects and stuff mean? He's really serious about grades." Kagome laughed, "I did the work, it's on my dresser, I just like to piss him off. It gives me kicks and shits." She said using one of Tachi-mora's favorite saying.

Tenki and Tsuki smirked both thinking the same thing, 'She's falling for him!' Sango sighed, "Yep that sounds like Kagome to me." She said. Kagome looked around frantically, looking for pockets or anything. The two-neeko demon's sensed her distress and ran in front of her, "What's wrong Lady Kagome?" they both asked. Kagome, still searching, panicked, "I can't find my fucking cell phone!" she exclaimed.

"Tachi-mora might call about something from Kyoto and I need to hear about!" she cried out. "Let's go back to my room, maybe you left it in there, or maybe the miko outfit you wore yesterday." Rin suggested running towards her room, the foursome following.

They searched Rin's room, the neekos' using their strong nose to smell for Kagome's scent, which was everywhere. Sango searched the bathroom, from when they were getting ready yesterday, Rin was checking the clothes from last night, and Kagome… well she just went ballistic and searched **_everywhere_**.

"FOUND IT!" Sango exclaimed. "Only two messages, looks like from Tachi-mora." Kagome rushed towards her, "Where was it?" she asked seething. Sango giggled, "In Rin's brush drawer." Kagome anime style fell over, "You're kidding me, right?" she asked pulling herself together. "No really, I did!" Sango said, giggling harder.

Kagome gave an exasperated sigh, "Hmm… nothing new, damn it." Kagome cursed lightly. "My Ladies, it's time to eat." A maiden dressed in dark blue and silver (kimono) informed. "Alright." Rin replied. Kagome followed them down to the dinning room playing a game on her cell. Sango rolled her eyes, "She's worse than Inuyasha."

When they entered tons of appetizers were already placed upon the large table. Kagome looked up from her game from the enticing smell. "Wow rich little brat." Kagome teased Rin. Rin slightly blushed and sat to the left of Sesshomaru, who was at the head of the table.

Kagome sat on the other side of Sesshomaru and Sango sat next to her, a bit of the appetizers were already on their china glass plates. There were chopsticks, matching the plates, bowls, and silverware just in case. Kagome raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru, "Speaking of rich." She growled at him. He rolled his eyes, "You're late." He said eyeing Kagome's cell phone that was next to her chopsticks.

"What? Mad cause' I have a flip phone or something, sheesh." She growled. "Woman, you are a mortal, you _don't_ growl." He said. Kagome glared at him, "The day I stop growling is the day when Black monkeys' take over the Western Lands." She said sarcastically. Rin giggled behind her hand, trying to be polite.

"Actually," Rin started but was cut off by Sesshomaru's harsh glare. She sighed, "Okay…" Kagome's cell phone started ringing the ring was 'Fantasy' Sesshomaru raised his brow at that. Her phone sang, "I wanna get you in the back seat windows up, That's the way you like to fuck, clogged up fog alert, Rip the pants and rip the shirt, ruff sex make it hurt, In the garden all in the dirt, Roll around Georgia Brown that's the way I like it twerk?"

Rin giggled again, 'Funny ringer, haven't heard that one in a while.' She thought. Sesshomaru sighed, that was _not_ helping his inner-youkai one bit. 'Courting not my favorite subject.' Sesshomaru mentally groaned. "Ugh, Tachi Whatcha want?" Sesshomaru heard Tachi-mora chuckle on the other end, "What else? To kick your sorry ass for being at the fucking club last night."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "How about after I eat?" she whined. "Nah-"But he was cut short. "But Tachi it's at Fluffy's place!" she pressured. Tachi-mora sighed, "Goddamn it woman." Kagome corrected him, "That would be teenager. Besides, it's a Saturday and lecture me later. So how was that fucking bitch last night?" she growled into the phone.

Tachi-mora sighed, "I miss Kaminari, damn it when did she say she was coming from Kyoto to here?" he said, obviously not liking last night. "I think she said next month or so, for my birthday."

Rin whimpered, "No fair, she's still older than me!" Kagome laughed at her friend's outburst. "Well hey, gotta go! Laters!" she hung up on him before Tachi-mora could say anything. Quickly she turned off her cell phone, "That was a _nice_ talk." She said sarcastically.

Sesshomaru raised another brow, "Kaminari?" he asked, "As in Kaminari Muzakushii?" Kagome nodded, "Uh, yea." Kagome said. Sesshomaru made a small 'feh' noise and went back to eating like a god. It made Kagome and even Sango feel out of place. Kagome carefully grabbed the expensive chopsticks; she carefully grabbed each food article, afraid to break the chopsticks on the plates or vise-versa.

* * *

Sesshomaru mentally sighed, he could smell both Sango's and Kagome's nervousness. 'What's so hard about eating? Have they never used chopsticks before? Or are they just really stupid mortals?' he asked himself. "If you're thinking they'll break, you're highly mistaken, Rin threw them when she was six and they still survived. In fact, I do believe you are eating from them now Higurashi." The name rolled off his tongue.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Wow, Rin, was bad?" she fake gasped. Rin rolled her eyes back, grabbing her chopsticks and throwing a glob of rice at Kagome. Kagome barely dodged with a katana in her hand. Sesshomaru looked at her with an odd look, "And were did you receive those?" he asked. "Huh, oh right, these…. Uh let's make this simple, me and Tachi were having fun one day, and I messed up…. Badly and well… eh-he," she nervously laughed, "I made it so our weapons were … invisible."

"But some good did come from it, we can carry our weapons without anybody knowing we are doing so." She smiled. That simple smile made Sesshomaru's heart flutter and stop, 'What _are_ these odd feelings, that I receive from this mere mortal girl?' he asked himself.

There was a knock on the door and Tsuki stepped in, "My Lord, Lord Bankotsu is here." Sesshomaru gave him a curt nod. The guard bowed and stepped out of the way, in the door way was Bankotsu in a white kimono, with armor that was on his left shoulder that was light blue with purple designs on them. He as well had normal chest armor that had the same designs. He wore a dark red sash, had arm armor, dark black boots that held the bottom of his pants, and he carried a very, _very_ large sword over his shoulder.

"Yo," he walked in, the door shutting behind him, "I came here for a sparing partner, cause' fucking Tachi-mora wasn't home." Kagome smiled, "He was probably driving home." Bankotsu smirked, "Yea. Hey baby." He flashedRin one of his excellent, heart melting smiles. Rin blushed and muttered a small 'Hi'. "So Whatcha think Sesshomaru?" he asked.

Sesshomaru stood up, Kagome just now noticing what he was wearing. He had his hair tied in a high ponytail, his hair still traveling towards mid back. He adorned a pair of black kimono pants with black boots. His sash was blood red with two dark blue stripes running through it. He had an inner shirt kimono and had his casual bored look.

"I thought you'd never come over." Sesshomaru replied with a voice filled with boredom. He threw off his under kimono shirt into an expecting maidens hands and Kagome couldn't help but look his upper body over. He had well chiseled chest muscles and a perfect set of abs. His skin was toned just right to match his perfect facial complexion. He had his strange markings from the bottom of his hips leading about an inch away from his belly button.

Sesshomaru walked out with Bankotsu to the area were Rin, Sango, and Kagome were training last night. Sesshomaru than called to Tokijin, the sword instantly came to him, and was in his hand in a mere instant. Bankotsu smirked, "Ah yea! Tokijin has come to play!"

Sesshomaru as well smirked, his tail forming out and wrapped around his arm like it usually did. "Pulling out the tail, nani?" he asked as the giant fluff wrapped around his arm. "Of course, why wouldn't I?" Bankotsu parked into a fighting position, "That's not too fair, that means you practically have a third arm!" he exclaimed.

"I suppose it's better training for you Bankotsu." Sesshomaru said, smelling Kagome's dead on scent from walking out of the castle/mansion. 'Sakura blossoms and fresh rain an interesting mixture for such a mortal. Not even Rin smells that great.' He thought seeing the girls coming forth from the corner of his eye.

Bankotsu turned his towards Rin, "Hey there." He said and looked straight back at Sesshomaru, but noticed he was gone. He suddenly blocked his left, were Sesshomaru struck him at. "You should pay more attention, Bankotsu." Sesshomaru said, again disappearing with his amazing youkai speed.

Bankotsu closed his eyes, searching for his aura, spiritually. Sesshomaru again attacked except now from above, "Ng." Bankotsu muttered from the hit from Tokijin, his Banryu barely missing it.

Kagome watched in amazement with Sesshomaru's speeds. 'Whoa, and I thought Tachi-mora was fast.' She thought, watching the fight with amazement in her eyes. "Do they do this often?" Kagome asked Rin. Sango nodded, "Yea, they battle all the time. Even Tachi-mora, Inuyasha, Shippo, Koga, Miroku, even all of Bankotsu's brothers come!" Sango exclaimed.

"How many does the boy have?" Kagome asked. "Six of us." Kagome turned around and saw Jakotsu. "You're kidding me… right?" seeing the gay Jakotsu her teacher no less kind of sent Kagome into a slight shock.

Kagome looked them all over, behind Jakotsu was a man that wore a bandana over his head, he had the same outfit as Jakotsu, a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt. He had two purple stripes beginning from the bottom of his face, to his mid forehead. And it was purple. The next guy was relatively short. He also wore a bandana, and had on a pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt. His stripes were red.

Following was a guy that was taller than the first and had his hair spiked in a way, he had green stripes and had on dark blue jeans with a black shirt. After him was a guy that was taller than the last and had a metal arm and leg from what she could see. His hair was red and he had no stripes. And the very last guy was even taller than the guy before. This guy was like a giant, but not too tall. He had blue stripes he had long claws and was kind of scary looking.

Bankotsu barely missed Sesshomaru, "Damn it." He muttered. Sesshomaru suddenly punched him sending him towards Kagome. Kagome stared wide-eyed and placed up a light blue barrier, catching Bankotsu gently and guarding her and the others. Bankotsu sat on the ground rubbing his head, "Damn, that hurt." Sesshomaru walked calmly over to Bankotsu holding out his hand and helping him up.

"You're no fun, you don't let anyone win, not even Rin." Bankotsu said leaning onto his knees gasping for breath. Tachi-mora walked out, "Get your ass whooped already, Bankotsu?" Tachi-mora laughed. "Go suck your pussy Tachi." Bankotsu growled.

"Sheesh, beat him extra hard today, Sesshomaru?" Tachi-mora asked hiding behind Kagome. "WTF? Why are you hiding behind me?" Kagome yelled. "Hey bro's Whatcha doing here?" Jakotsu gave his feminine laugh, "I'm waiting for Inuyasha of course." Kagome paled and looked at Sesshomaru, "You're brothers gay?" she asked. Sesshomaru shook his head, "Jakotsu, quit hallucinating, Inuyasha is straight."

Jakotsu shrugged and walked into the weaponry shed. The man with the spiked hair and green stripes on his face seemed to be concentrating on something really hard. "You okay bro, having troubles with your other side?" Bankotsu asked, walking up to him. "He's been having troubles all day, Banko." The metal guy said. "Is that so?" Bankotsu asked. The brothers all nodded in agreement.

Tachi-mora finally came out from hiding behind Kagome, "So, can I kick your sorry ass now?" Tachi-mora asked, a challenge in his eyes. Kagome rolled her eyes, "Only, if you want me to ruin Fluffy's kimono." Kagome giggled. Tachi-mora smirked, "Feh, like I care, Sess is richer than Kami." He said pulling out two swords. Kagome sighed, "Feh, I can't do flips in a kimono!" she whined.

Tachi-mora smirked, "You better learn quickly, than!" he said charging at his little sister. Kagome growled jumping up in the air and dodging the attack. "Tachi!" she whined dodging another attack. Tachi-mora only smirked at his evil little sister. Kagome finally got tired of dodging all of Tachi-mora's attacks; she did a couple backhand springs to separate her and her elder sibling. "That's it Tachi-mora." Kagome slightly threatened pulling out her two katanas. "That's what I'm talking about." Tachi-mora muttered. Kagome went into a defensive stance and beckoned Tachi-mora towards her.

Tachi-mora happily obliged, "You're in for it." He said charging straight at her and than quickly disappearing. Kagome quickly blocked an attack from behind, "Ung!" she smacked out from the pressure. "You know baby sis, I'm faster than you." He said as if she didn't know. Kagome growled, striking an attack with her left katana, "Yea, no shit Sherlock." Kagome rolled her eyes.

Tachi-mora became duplicates of what he was, becoming a ton of Tachi-mora's. Kagome's eye twitched, "I. Hate. This. Move." Kagome retorted softly. A group of about seven Tachi-mora's came after Kagome; Kagome fought them off easily. 'Purifying powers are so wicked!' Kagome thought.

She purified another group of Tachi-mora's, "Tachi-mora, you fucking coward come fight me with only one!" Kagome yelled. She looked down, her kimono was torn and was revealing things that shouldn't be. Kagome screamed, "Oh my God, oh my God!" she kept repeating continuously.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched them rather interested, or more like he was interested in Kagome. 'Why did my inner youkai have to choose this woman-child?' he thought. When Tachi-mora practically cloned himself, the first round destroyed her kimono. Sesshomaru's greedy eyes took in the damage.

Kagome's left sleeve was completely ripped off; the bottom of her kimono was ripped off to her mid thigh, that didn't help his inner youkai much, also one of the 'clones' slashed her across the chest, showing a dark black bra underneath that looked a bit too small. Sesshomaru stifled back a groan as she battled, her body bending in everyway possible to dodge or kill the clones.

* * *

Rin giggled when Kagome started to freak out about her kimono, "Oh c'mon Kaggsies! You know you like showing off your body!" Kagome's eye twitched at her best friend's comment, she saw Sango double over in laughter. "Rin! I'm gonna kill you!" Kagome growled, than whispered, "I'm not like that." She said in a child's pouting voice. Sango smirked, "Oh yea, sure you're not!" she laughed out.

Kagome, totally forgetting her state of dress and the clone of Tachi-mora's, stomped over to her best friends. Both girls suddenly stopped giggling, "Uh, Kagome," Rin squeaked. "Have we ever told you we love you?" Sango whimpered. Kagome put a finger to her chin, "Hmm… maybe once, bye-bye!" she said in the child's voice again. Hitting them over the head and leaving large anime bumps, "Feh, I leave the castle in Sesshomaru's hands, and he has Kagome killing everybody? Sheesh Sess, I thought you could at least handle the girl until morning, damn was I wrong."

Sesshomaru shot a I-could-freeze-hell-and-more-over type of glare. "Inuyasha, shut up." He growled at his younger sibling. "Me, shut up, yea right." Inuyasha snorted. Sesshomaru was suddenly in front of the young Inu-Hanyou, "I can arrange that." Inuyasha did a back flip, "Feh, hell nah!"

Kagome suddenly growled loudly…. Quite odd for a mortal girl at that, "Damn IT!" she yelled. All turned and looked at a frustrated Kagome, "Tachi-mora Higurashi I'm going to kill you!" she screamed at the older sibling.

Tachi-mora gulped, she used his whole name, that's not good. She was more evil than a mother when she yelled out the whole name, "Yea Kago?" he asked, full of undeniable fear. Kagome had the most angered look in her cobalt blue eyes, "You. Destroyed. My. Cell. Phone. Guess. Who. Was. Supposed. To. Call. This. Weekend." She said slowly yet full of so much cold blooded anger.

Tachi-mora gulped, "Uh…. I don't know! What the fuck do I look like, Kaminari! I'm not a fucking psychic!" he yelled trying to 'regain' his manly composure. Kagome glared at the older teen, "MOTHER!" she screamed.

* * *

I think I shall stop it there. I know it's messed up, but hell I like to fuck with you guys. Oh and don't expect a nice friendly mother like on the show, just warning you.

Thank you, guys soooo much for the wonderful reviews, you bestowed upon me! Lol. Thank you guys soooo much! Animespiral has gone down! This sucks! Now I can't write on there! WAH! Lol, sorry I know I'm over reacting, but I had really great 'online friends' on there.

Sesshy's Gurrl - Of course it's not my vvvvvvvvvvvvery last chapter! lol. Thank you!

SK Lovers - okay no problem, thanks for the review!

piccolojr182002- Thank you, no prob

Tenshi no Kitsune - I'm soooo sorry! Lol, yea... thanks!

you suck- fuck you

sheenachi-Lol, thanks! Oh I love your praises! Thank you! Oh Kami, I know, Fluffy is HOTT! Lol, oopps! Too late for me! lol. YES! Thanks for the review!

t doster - Thanks! No Problem, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't! Lol, thanks!

sesshyslove4ever234- Looooooong name! Lol. Thank you, and I'll try!

darkpriesteressofhell - Lol, Yep! Lol, thanks!

Yuki Asao- Finally you sign in! lol Of course I am! Thanks for the review Yuki!

jeeringsmiles - Lol, of course and virtual cookies! if you 'Pretty Button' again! Yea... bad habit, but than my fanfiction, 'Wings of a Tenshi' would be like 57 pages instead of 32 lol! Oh no! He's not her REAL dad, if you read in chapter... 1 & 3 it says he's 23... actually 223 and she's 17. and than in chapter 3 she states she's his adoptive daughter. Nothing really WRONG with that lol! No problem thanks!

Gothic Lust- Thanks, like the name! No problem

PoisonApples09 - Oh, I see, I see, my bad. WOW! Yea! I get a cookie, I get a cookie! Thanks!

sexxy-azn92 - Lol, thanks. Thanks for the review!

Amberwolves – Thank you! Yea no problem, thank you! Thanks again!

* * *

Wow! 9 pages and 15 reviews! Also 993 hits total! Thank you guys! Next time I think I want… 20 reviews. How's that sound, only5 more reviews, not that hard and on the last chapter I received 22 so I hope I get more!

Thanks for the wonderful reviews!

Remember 20 reviews! Thanks! L8RZ! ( o )/


	5. Mother

Omg! I bet you guys are ready to kill me am I right? I'm so sorry it took me sooo long! I love you guys soo much! Thanks for all your support through this:

**Black Angel 50, Pinky101, ED'sGirl 4ever, Raja crimson hunter, Miyu, GoddessoftheDarkUniverse, Fongske, Megan Consoer, hAzEl.Eyed.Girl, I'm-a-loser-and-proud-of-it, c hicks, Jo-chan, Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona McKinnon, Chaos Demon 1990, sesshyslove4ever234, Kags21, SK Lovers, DarkAngelXP, .x.Sarbear.x., sexy-INU-tenshi, Darktemp, Blueyesangel1186, aGreatPenName, Flame Ivy Moon, and my last three, _Yuki Asao, jeeringsmiles, and Sheenachi_**.

I love you guys soo much you guys would not believe it! Thanks for your reviews and I will answer them at the bottom!

xx

Last time:

**Tachi-mora gulped, "Uh…. I don't know! What the fuck do I look like, Kaminari! I'm not a fucking psychic!" he yelled trying to 'regain' his manly composure. Kagome glared at the older teen, "MOTHER!" she screamed.**

xx

Chapter 5: Mother

Tachi-mora froze up at the single word. No, it couldn't be, couldn't possibly be. Surly Kagome was hallucinating, but deep within his soul, he knew she wasn't. Nobody around the teenaged Higurashi's understood their sudden excitement of their _mother_.

Tachi-mora stiffly walked over to Kagome, grasping her shoulders roughly he shook her, "Tell me you're lying, tell me she isn't calling. She can't she won't." he was silent, "How'd she get your number?"

Kagome's long raven bangs covered her eyes, "I… I don't know. She called me three days ago. She said she was going to call and check up on us, said she'd fill in when she called this weekend. If I didn't answer, she'd allow _him_ into Tokyo and have _fun_."

Tachi-mora forced himself to let go of his little sister, in fear that he might crush her very bones underneath his palms, "_Him_? Who's him?" Sesshomaru's cold monotone voice came from a blur in the back of Tachi-mora's mind.

Tachi-mora could hear the voices washing over him, but they weren't getting to him. Lost in the shell of his own body. 'What could be so important to make _mother_ threaten Kagome with that _bastard_? What's so important?' Tachi-mora sighed and tried, truly tried to listen what everybody else was saying, but it wasn't working too well. The mention of that _woman_ always caused both him and Kagome to freeze up.

Kagome smiled, or attempted to for Sesshomaru, "No one important…. Really." She said her voice deathly quiet. Sesshomaru's inner youkai instantly forgot about her cut up kimono and focused on her distressed state. "You lie." Sesshomaru accused the young miko. Kagome opened her mouth to reply but shut it instantly, at the moment her mind couldn't think of a good enough comeback to cover up the whole thing.

Sango looked over Tachi-mora, "You okay, Tachi?" she asked concerned. Tachi-mora's naturally green eyes were glazed and a lot darker, almost a black color. Tachi-mora shook his head fast, "Uh, yea, I'm fine." Rin bit her lip, both of them were acting strange every since the mention of their mother.

Bankotsu stared at them, there really wasn't much he could do, and after all he didn't remember his mother and his father died years ago. There was no comfort he could give them. He knew that's how his brother's felt as well, for they all hated their father.

Inuyasha sighed "This _mother_ lady really knows how to make your moods go down hill, how 'bout we go get some ice cream or something?" he asked trying to lighten them up.

Kagome looked him over, his long silver hair that was a bit tangled, soft but large golden eyes and her favorite attribute his ears. She managed a small smile, "I guess so, c'mon Tachi." She elbowed her brother in the stomach.

"Eh, Sess?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru raised his brow and turned his head towards his little brother, "Uh… I'm out of gas; can I borrow one of your cars?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "You had a full tank yesterday." He stated his voice ice. Inuyasha grinned, "Yea, I know, _but_ I have this thing about cruising and being drunk."

Rin and Sango giggled, causing Bankotsu to release his talk with Suikotsu. Bankotsu laced his hands with Rin, causing her to blush. Sesshomaru turned towards them flashing a look at their hands and than back to Kagome, trying to get her to say something. Inuyasha looked up at his elder brother and shrugged he was trying the same thing with Tachi-mora. But Tachi-mora's black bangs were covering up his eyes and he almost seemed as if he were dead.

The group followed Sesshomaru either to the garage or to the front at were they had parked. The Shinchinintai, (The Band of Seven), Rin, Sango, and Tachi-mora went to the front of the mansion and jumped into their respected cars. While Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha walked towards the garage.

As the threesome walked in, Kagome's jaw dropped, though upset with the mention of her _mother_ this guy had a _lot_ of cars! Shiny, bright, dark, gleaming brand new cars! Kagome half heartedly glared at the Inu Taiyoukai. Sesshomaru just gave her a small smirk in his turn.

Inuyasha walked toward his spare car that Sesshomaru had bought specifically for him. Sesshomaru tossed the pair of keys toward the hanyou and he himself stalked over to one of the most expensive, yet hot cars out there. Kagome watched as the silver haired hanyou walked towards a 2006 Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 that obviously Sesshomaru lent him.

As for Sesshomaru and Kagome that headed towards a Koenigsegg CC Black 2006. Kagome lowly whistled before stepping within the comfortable leather seats. Sesshomaru was already in the driver's seat by the time she buckled up.

Sesshomaru pulled out of his massive garage and onto the street were Kagome noticed that the Shinchinintai had two separate hummers. She stole a glance at the Hummer H3x and the Hummer H2. Sesshomaru glimpsed over at Kagome and noticed her interested if not fascinated look.

"The Hummer H3x is Renkotsu's prized possession and the Hummer H2 is Suikotsu's." Sesshomaru informed the young miko. Kagome looked over at him in awe seeming to forget her emotional pain that the TaiYoukai had yet to understand. "Which one is Renkotsu and Suikotsu?" She gave him a small smile, "More like which brother is which?"

Sesshomaru easily explained to her, his voice not as cold and detached as it usually was. "Renkotsu is the brother with purple stripes, Makotsu is the short bald one with red, Suikotsu is the brother with greenish highlights and split personality disorder, Kyokotsu is the over sized man, and Ginkotsu is the metaled robot. And you already know the other two."

Kagome gave him another small smile as they drove down town to an ice cream parlor. A soft hum from the Great Youkai's stereo system was barely heard to Kagome. Sesshomaru slowly reached over and traced her cheek with his hand, rubbing the back against her. Kagome gave a soft sigh and rubbed against the small comfort.

"I do not wish to upset you, but why does your mother anger you so?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, softly. He felt the young girl tense against him, she hesitated and than spoke whispering, "She has betrayed me in more than one way. Nothing more."

"I believe there is something more than you wish to say, little one." Sesshomaru spoke softer than before. Kagome simply downcast her eyes in her reply. Sesshomaru kept silent noticing the girl's tense and hardened mental barrier.

As Sesshomaru parked in the lot of the ice cream parlor, Kagome was once again the hushed lost girl that she was when her mother was first brought up. With Tachi-mora riding in his Mustang GT, and the Shinchinintai in their hummers, and finally Sango and Rin in Sango's Mercedes Benz CLK AMG the group finally went inside and ordered their ice cream.

Kagome looked around at the cute little parlor, even though she was upset it still caught her attention how cute it was. It looked as if it was America in the 1950's. The parlor was mostly made of wood and had a striped red and white border running along the top of the walls. Cute little figures of the 50's dancing, small round tables with stools, booths with red and white stripes as well, and the first thing in front of her a little bar that held the employees and ice cream.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome soak in the atmosphere of the cheerful little parlor. She looked up at him with her dark sapphire eyes and gave him a soft innocent smile. Sesshomaru was very tempted to give her a smile in return but decided against it.

As Inuyasha walked towards the small bar, "Welcome to The Small Ice Cream Parlor, how are you Inuyasha?" a tall young woman, looking no older than 21. She had long black hair and was adorned in an adorable employee outfit that matched along with the rest of the parlor. "Hey Suijin, the usual." Inuyasha said.

"Alright… would it hurt to say please?" Suijin muttered even though she knew all could hear her. "Yea right, Inuyasha saying please?" Bankotsu laughed leading Rin towards the small bar to get young Tsuya to get his and her order. Sesshomaru lead Kagome towards Nobunaga another worker, but the only male employee. "What do you want Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, his monotone voice back.

Kagome looked up at him again, "Umm…" she looked up at the plastic boards that held the different flavors of ice creams. "How about a …. Rocky Road, please." Nobunaga smiled at her, "Okay, One Rocky Road for the Lady and one French Vanilla for Sesshomaru-sama."

Kagome's first impression of Nobunaga was that he was a somewhat shy average human boy. With his dark hair that was pulled into a lazy ponytail and dark brown eyes that were almost black he looked as though he could have come from the Feudal Era. But once he started grabbing the scooper and cones he somehow slipped and the scooper went flying and hitting Tsuya in the head.

Kagome's eyes widened and than the whole crew bust out laughing, that is if you don't include Sesshomaru. Kagome shot a glance towards her older brother, even he couldn't resist the urge to laugh at Nobunaga's and Tsuya's shocked glances. Nobunaga instantly ran towards Tsuya, "I'm so sorry Tsuya-chan! Please forgive my clumsiness!"

Kagome looked up at him, "Is he always such a klutz?" Kagome asked him in a small hushed voice, just in case Nobunaga came back and accidentally heard her. Sesshomaru stared down at her, "He can barely stand on his own two feet." Kagome gave him another beautiful smile.

After everyone ordered and received their ice creams they ended up sitting in booths. Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Rin, Bankotsu, Tachi-mora, and Sango all sat in a booth while the Rest of the Band of Seven sat in another booth.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru's cone, who was sitting beside her, in disdain. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Kagome, "You're soooo boring." Sesshomaru's brow rose even agreeing with me!"

Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha sat on one side of the booth while Sango, Rin, and Bankotsu, sat on the other side. Tachi-mora on the other hand just pulled up a seat on the edge and stared at his cone licking it slowly and unemotionally.

"Wow, you both got Rocky Road." Bankotsu commented as he took another lick of his Cherries Jubilee. Kagome and Rin smiled, "Go figure." Sango said with a smile on her face. Kagome gave Sango a puzzled look, "Whatcha get Sango?" Sango gave a sheepish smile, "Nobody that I know of likes it too well but its Jamoca Almond. It's kind of like coffee flavored."

Kagome gave her another strange look but shrugged and licked some more of hers, "I don't mind the taste of coffee, as long as it has plenty of sugar." The group laughed at her. Inuyasha gave a small smile as he lounged back, 'Well it seems ice cream can cheer up a 17 year old girl, but it isn't working to well on Tachi-mora.' A frustrated frown marred Inuyasha's face, 'I wish he would try to lighten up….'

"What kind did you get Inuyasha?" Rin took a glance across the table. "Oh… the usual, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough." Sesshomaru glanced down at Inuyasha's relaxed figure, "Inuyasha and his mother, Izayoi, both love a great deal of chocolate, while father and I have always been a bit more, mellow." Kagome looked up at the Great Youkai Lord, "That's neat."

After the group had their fill they said their goodbyes to Suijin, Tsuya, and Nobunaga and went to their cars. The only difference was that Bankotsu rode along with Rin and Sango. Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair as he drove along a different route than everybody else.

"Where we going Fluffy?" she was quiet again, now since they were alone, he noted. "What disturbs you." It was no question, but a demand, though it was soft. Kagome glanced over at him, "Thank you for the ice cream, it made me feel better, but it didn't seem to help Tachi to well…" she said looking back out the window.

"You are concerned about your brother." He commented. Kagome nodded, "Mother isn't exactly a very favorite subject in our book. She's too… selfish." She mumbled. Sesshomaru stopped his Koenigsegg CC and pulled towards the side of the road. Kagome gave him a confused look.

"Come." He demanded as he opened his door and shut it as quickly as he got out. Kagome fumbled with her seat belt and finally stepped out of the jet black car. Kagome gave a small gasp as Sesshomaru walked towards a gorgeous field of flowers as well as a large weeping willow.

Sesshomaru turned around slowly, he could feel his hair shift with the wind, "Are you coming or not miko?" he questioned his voice growing a bit harder with his irritation. Kagome scrambled over to him, "This place is so…. Breath taking." She whispered.

"Whatever will take your pain away." He whispered back. Kagome stared up at him in confusion, making sure she heard the TaiYoukai correctly. "Come." He demanded again as he strode towards the weeping willow. He held the curtain of leaves open for her to step within first.

As he sat in between two incredibly large roots and rested against the trunk he closed his eyes, giving off a small sigh. "Come here." He demanded again. Kagome stepped cautiously towards him, it was so cool within the weeping willow's shady hide away.

"Sess-" she was cut off as she was pulled in his lap. Kagome tensed slightly, but seeing he would do nothing else, she began to relax slightly. Sesshomaru's chest was against her back his nose buried in her glossy raven hair.

"You fear me." He whispered into her ear, causing her to shudder. Kagome gulped, "Not you in particular." She murmured. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist, "Oh?" The question sounded as if he were talking to himself more than actually asking her.

They were silent for the longest time Kagome in his lap slowly relaxing completely in the TaiYoukai's arms and Sesshomaru basking in her presence. 'To truly wonder…. Could she be mine? Will I be able to heal her and she me?' he nuzzled her cheek gently, 'How can I claim something as pure and innocent as this?' Sesshomaru tenderly kissed the spot where he just nuzzled.

'Why is she calling me…. Why would she bring _him_ into the picture? Is there something I have, something Tachi-mora has that she needs?' She unconsciously leaned into Sesshomaru's comfort. 'She has the world at her feet……. Damn her.'

"What is on your mind?" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear another shudder raked her body. "…. Mother." Sesshomaru's eye lids seemed to drop halfway making him seem as if he were daydreaming against her. "I see."

The sun began to droop slowly the once green leaves seemed to transform slowly into a dark vibrant auburn. "We have school tomorrow." Kagome whispered, now fully relaxed, half asleep against The Great Lord of the Western Lands. "So it would seem." Was Sesshomaru's nonchalant reply. "Won't Rin be upset if you don't come home tonight?"

A smirk traced the TaiYoukai's lips, "Oh? You wish to keep me here all night, hmm, little miko?" a bright red blush stained Kagome's cheeks, "That's not what I meant and you know it!!" Sesshomaru allowed a low chuckle to escape, himself and he was rather surprised at how, different it felt. Usually his sounds of amusement came out dark and deadly, not so, so _free_.

"Come if you are so worried about it, than let us go." Kagome naturally stood up first and Sesshomaru came up not even two seconds later. Sesshomaru placed his hand on the small of her back and gently lead her to his gleaming black Koenigsegg.

After Sesshomaru walked Kagome to her apartment where she and Tachi-mora lived, he took a long drive contemplating what do really do about the girl that stepped into his life not even three days ago. A girl that had seemed to captured his attention like no other female, _human_ female that was, had ever done before. A girl… that seemed to have a past as bad or worse than his own….

xx

**MERRY **(LATE)** CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!! LURRRRRRRRV YOU GUUUUUUUYS SOOOOOO MUCH!!!! 2007!!!**

Aww… no more Year of the Dog, now its Year of…. Umm… really not sure truth be told!! Anyways, soooooo sorry about the never ending wait, I'm sure more than half of you want to wring my neck and hang me over a few Great White Sharks that haven't been fed in over the amount of time I haven't wrote my fanfictions.

OMGSH!! DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!! PLEASSSSSSSE!!! I'LL **UPDATE** ON **JANUARY 7, 2006!!! PROMISE!!! **(and if I don't I'll allow ya'll to hang me in front of great whites and all that good jazz.) Hopefully it won't have to come to that though.

xx

REVIEW Angel 50: Lol, sry BA50, don't worry, Sesshomaru holds a tournament remember? She'll kick his ass eventually!! Thanks for the review!!

Pinky101: Thank you! No problem, I'll keep writing, I have better ideas for this fanfiction now so it'll become even better than I had it planned to be!

ED'sGirl 4ever: Thank you soooo much! I try my hardest to make it a mixture of comedy and romance, and I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job on the comedy! Thanks and no problem, I'm planning on updating more!!

Raja crimson hunter: Lol, no problem!! Thanks for the review!

Miyu: Tried, I really did!! Thank you!

GoddessoftheDarkUniverse: Thank you. Yea I tried. Lol, yea I have fun making her a bit off character, even if some people disapprove of it. Lol, kool reminds me of myself as well! Lol. Oh yea! Especially the older brother!! Okie-ma-day!!

Fongske: Lol, sry!! Lol thank you sooo much for your fun review!!

Megan Consoer: Thank you, no problem.

hAzEl.EyEd.Girl: Lol sry!! Lol, thank you and I try I try!!

I'm-a-loser-and-proud-of-it: Lol I'm lurved lol. Thanks you're my new favorite fan!!

C hicks: Thank you, even though I do have rather a lot of mess ups! But thank you anyways. Lol, well liking it more than you should is always ok! I do that quite a bit in truth!!

Jo-chan: Thanks!! Yea!! I'm glad, cz so far nobody has really commented on _actually_ liking Sesshomaru being the teach. Lol, well I'm very happy thankies!! Oh I'm lurved lol!!

Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona: Lol, thanks sooo much!! Yea, I couldn't live without the characters from Woat!! Lurv them. Thankies, I thought it would be fun to break the rules with teachers and students lol

Chaos Demon 1990: thankies:0)

Sesshyslove4ever234: thanks!! I will in two weeks!! Promise!!

Kags21: Thanks a lot, I'm glad that you actually think its' one of the best, even though I never review lol.

Ruckyrose: Lol, but I have to pick on him, it's fun!!

SK Lovers: Lol, no problem! Thank you!

DarkAngelXP: Thank you! Yea, I like to think of Kagome more as a fighter instead of how she is in the anime. Lol, had to its really fun messing with men's minds.

CUNTagious: Lol, don't loose breath!! Thankies! Lol, yea I usually like Kagura but when it comes to Sesshomaru and Kagura, I get _somewhat_ evil!! Lol. Maaaaaaybe!! We'll see… we'll see! Thanks for the review!!

Sexy-INU-tenshi: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it, and if you want to you can email me (I'll put at bottom) and give me some tips on fighting moves and stuff cz I'm really not all sure what I'm talking about lol!! Thanks!!

Darktemp: Lmao!! I'm glad you lurv it so much!!

Blueyesangel1186: Lol!! Oh no!! I've reduced someone to begging lol!! No problem, I promise I'll review asap!! I'm sorry!! I really am!! Lmao!! You're my favorite reviewer in this chapter!! No problem, I promise to have more ASAP!! Thanks!!

aGreatPenName: Lol thanks! I'm glad you liked it soooo much!! Thank you, and if you want, correct me!! I need all the spelling or grammar help I can get! MM.MMM…. frosted flakes!! Great you made me hungry, are you happy now? Lol jk! Well thanks a tot!!

jeeringsmiles: Hey! Lol, well I'm glad you like it even though you're not sure why. Lol. Bring em' on I can live, I think lol. Sry, maybe I should of made Rin a child, but oh well, to late now, neh? Hehe, I tried to mellow out this chapter I promise I did. And I suppose I should of but a warning on the beginning on this fanfiction, OC!! Lol. I can deal with pickiness! Trust me, I'm quite picky myself! Eh-he… sorry?! I don't mean too I promise! Lol. Well, I can't wait until your fanficiton comes out so I can read it, I'm all excited now lol. Eh-he… yea… I need to get busy on WOAT. Lol. But thank you! Oh no, never, I lurv your reviews, I'm glad some people actually read more than one fanfiction from the same author(ess). Thankies!!

Flame Ivy Moon: Thanks!

Yuki Asao: Oh it's part of when you want to check on your reviews and stuff there's a _stats_ button and it tells you your hits, reviews, and other junk like that of each fanfiction. Lol, tankies!! Lol, that's what tons of people said, but you were the very first to actually put it since you were one of the first reviewers!! Lol don't hurt me!! Lol, maybe, we shall see!!! Lol. Thanks for the review!! Ttyl!

Sheenachi: haven't heard from ya in awhile. Lol, of course of course! Got to lurv the Fluffy shirtless!! No problem!! Oh yes, I can agree with thank you so much for your review! I'm sorry!! Lol. Thank you so much!

xx

Again, HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! Everybody!! Hope you have a good one!!

And if you wish to help me on any grammar, spelling, anything of the sort, feel free to!!! But send it to me on my email, tis' be my email!! Or if you just want to bug me because I'm being to lazy to write my fanfictions, get on my butt!! I'm 14 years old and I need a quite a bit of convincing!! Lol, thanks for your support you guys!!

10 pages long you guys, thanks so much! Maybe 25 reviews this time? That's not very much, but I don't think I need that much this time!!

**:0) 2007 (0:**

**Happy New Years!!**


	6. Winter WonderlandThe Call

ALOOOOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAA!! Sorry it's like two weeks before I actually started this up again, and posted it!! I was just waiting to see if I'd get anymore reviews, but I suppose that's what I get for not writing in over six months!! Shame, shame on me lol! Well thank you to those who do read, and do still lurv me!!

_And I especially lurv those who didn't try to feed me to evil Great White Sharks who have been starved!! Lurv you guys especially!!!_

* * *

Also I know how in the first chapter I made Kaede the secretary and than I made her a dead woman in chapter 3, I'm sorry I didn't know who else to put so it's a big mess up!!!

* * *

Don't own don't sue!! That's the deal peoples!! Only own those I've created!!!

* * *

**NOTE: I'M SETTING THE DATE WITH THE BEGINNING OF _2007_!!!

* * *

Last time:**

**After Sesshomaru walked Kagome to her apartment where she and Tachi-mora lived, he took a long drive contemplating what do really do about the girl that stepped into his life not even three days ago. A girl that had seemed to captured his attention like no other female, _human_ female that was, had ever done before. A girl… that seemed to have a past as bad or worse than his own….

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Winter Wonderland/ The Call

_January 8, 2007_

Kagome awoke not at all feeling like she had the day before at Sesshomaru's castle/mansion. In fact, she felt that it was again 5 years ago, her heart torn and afraid of every little thing. She forced herself up and turned off her alarm and stood in the shower for longer than necessary. Kagome wrapped herself up in a comfy towel and dried her hair to the best of her abilities.

Kagome sighed, 'I wonder how long Tachi-mora will be upset about this…' she thought indifferently. Tachi-mora knocked lightly on her bathroom door, "Kago, we only have 20 minutes, hurry it up." He said, his voice laced with the grogginess of the morning. "Alright, I'll be out in a moment." She replied, sounding half dead or depressed. She heard Tachi-mora walk out and shut her door.

Kagome stepped out, still in her towel, she stared out the window. Her eyebrow lifted slightly, 'How in the…? It was just as sunny as it could be yesterday in the field with Sesshomaru…' Now as Kagome stared out the window, it was snowing large beautiful flakes. The trees that managed to be seen from the third floor had a light coat of white on them and from what she could see the rest of the world did as well.

Kagome managed a small smile, "My own Winter Wonder Land." Kagome turned around and walked towards her closet, she pulled out a cream colored rabbit fur sweater and a pair of black jeans and boots, before checking herself in the mirror. The sweater hugged her body and the vee neck dipped down. It wasn't light but it wasn't too thick either. It was warm and cozy and oh so soft. She rubbed her hands over her arms enjoying the soft sprinkle of fur against her palms.

Kagome smiled and brushed through her soft, wet, but wild hair. Finally fed up with it, and plus she was never really much a of a hair person, she threw it up in a high ponytail with her bangs still framing her face.

She stomped down stairs, Tachi-mora raised an eyebrow at her, "Well, don't you look cozy?" he yawned. Kagome smiled, "Yep." Tachi-mora sipped some of coffee, his face twisted slightly but he didn't say anything about it. "I have class from 12 to 2, so I'll be able to pick you up today, mmk?" Kagome nodded as she walked around the small island where her brother was standing.

Kagome grabbed herself some toast and slapped some jelly on it. "Ready?" Tachi-mora asked as she finished some milk. Kagome offered him a small smile and followed him to the elevator and towards his Mustang GT.

Kagome walked over to her new friends whom she was beginning to trust more and more each day. Koga noticed her first, "Hey Kagome!" Kagome rolled her eyes, "You're awfully bright considering it is snowing _and_ it's a Monday." Koga just laughed, not seeming to notice her pressed smile.

The rest of the group met up with her and they stood like a bunch of idiots in the snow but they weren't the only ones, there were other groups just huddled with one another, considering no matter how large the gym was, there still wasn't enough room for half of the school.

The bell _finally _rang at 8:04, "Stupid clock is always late!" Rin mumbled as she shivered. Walking through the halls was hectic and Kagome could honestly say she got lost more than enough times from being shoved and pushed. As she finally entered Jakotsu's room she wearily sat down at the desk where there were enough seats for her and some other girl she had met on Friday.

Unfortunately for her, Yura was as well in this class, why hadn't she noticed her on Friday? "Oooo lookie, it's Higurashi!" Yura said in her sickly sweet voice. Another woman walked in and to Kagome she seemed as if she could have been at least 20. 'Youkai.' Her miko mind instantly shoved in.

This particular youkai was a neeko, with long blonde bouncy curls, large pink eyes, and a high pitched voice. "Oooh! Well, we'll just have to show her who is boss around here, now won't we?" Kagome raised her eyebrow slightly, 'That's becoming a bad habit.'

"Boss?" Kagome scoffed. "Sounds more like World Class Bitches." The Neeko gasped that sounded phony, "Do you know who I am?" Kagome yawned she hadn't eaten anything with sugar that morning unless jelly counted. "Couldn't care less actually."

Rin finally came charging in just as the bell rang for tardiness, but Jakotsu was no where in sight. Rin gave an exasperated sigh, "Hisui Yukio." The Neeko known as Hisui glared, "What do you want Rin?" Rin sighed again walking over and dropping her stuff on her desk that Kagome had saved for her, but the other girl wasn't there.

Hisui scoffed, "Aren't you going to answer?" Rin plopped down in her desk and stared at Kagome a moment, effectively annoying Hisui and Yura. "You can't just ignore me like that when I'm going to be your _mommy_!" Hisui griped.

Rin's chocolate brown eyes narrowed dangerously low, "_You_ my mother! Ha, that's something to laugh about! From the last I saw, father had no intention of mating or noticing you at all! In fact, right now he seems…. Rather _interested_ with another." Rin said slyly looking at Kagome rather intently.

Kagome blushed a bright red, "If you're insinuating me, you're wrong Rin." Kagome replied. Hisui glared, "He wouldn't mess with a tramp like you!" Hisui squeaked at Kagome. Kagome sighed, "I'm not a _tramp_." There was a flash in Kagome's eyes but Rin couldn't read it. Hisui sneered noticing she hit a button in the new girl.

Rin giggled, feigning she had heard the last couple sentences, "But Kaggsies I saw you _and _daddy holding each other this weekend!" Kagome glared at Rin but it went unnoticed; Rin was having too much fun messing with Hisui.

"You were in contact with Maru-chan?" Yura asked incredulously. Kagome snorted in a very unladylike fashion, "If you want the truth," Kagome noticed Rin's game, "I-" Jakotsu suddenly walked in looking rather flustered, "Sorry so late! My brother was having a multi person problem."

Half of the class snickered, "Which one?" one of the guys shouted. Jakotsu winked at the guy, "Wouldn't you like to know?" the guy paled and shut up for the rest of the class, but before so he said, "I have a _girl_friend, ya know!" Jakotsu just chuckled.

Class went simply, considering more than half were seniors that knew most stuff, but needed it for a just in case.

In Kagura's class, which Kagome found out that her name was Miss Kumo, nothing really happened, everything just seemed to fly by. But that could be because Hisui caused old wounds to bleed once again. And what really hurt Kagome was that there was no one who knew…. Only Tachi-mora, Shunusuke, Tsurai, Shinai, and Mizu knew, and only one of five actually lived in Tokyo.

Next was Jaken's class which his name was different as well was Jaken Kaeru. Kagome unfortunately had to run to the 1st level of the school towards her locker. Unlike most seniors her locker was down with the sophomores because there happened to be a lack of sophomores this year.

Kagome yanked open her locker after placing her combination in, before slamming it shut and charging back upstairs. 'Should have wore tennis shoes.' She thought. Right before the bell rang she scrambled in, book in hand. "Made it." She whispered. Rin giggled, "You actually brought your book?" Kagome shrugged in reply and sat down next to her.

Mr. Kaeru sighed, "Nice of you to join us today woman." He stated plainly. Kagome shrugged again, "What difference does it make? I've already passed Language Arts III last year. In fact my average was a 97 throughout the whole year. Tell me I need schooling." She scoffed.

And in truth that's all she said throughout the class period, unless of course the people around her asked questions and Jaken seemed to approve of her more. Kagome and Rin walked into Sesshomaru's class together, with Rin flashing him a pretty smile and Kagome giving him a half wave. Sesshomaru in turn just gave them a curt nod his usual ice mask in place.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been anxious the whole entire day until 4th hour. He just didn't think it was possible to get the young miko out of his head; his self conscious wasn't helping much either. As she and his pup walked in he noticed her outfit and it enticed him. Kagome was wearing a beautiful cream colored rabbit fur sweater that hugged her body in all the right places, plus it had a wonderful vee neck. She was adorned tight black jeans that illustrated each and every curve of her shapely legs. And her cute little brown furred boots added the perfect effect.

Sesshomaru sighed, he felt just like a love sick puppy, and in truth that bothered him. As he entered his class, it was same as always, wild and insane until he stepped in. Than it was every man for himself charging towards their desks. Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes at the daily things. The males in the class either envied him or were deathly frightened of him. Sesshomaru sat at his desk, it made no difference to him.

Close to the end of class Sesshomaru had become aware of Kagome's strange state. She wasn't how she had pronounced herself to be on Friday. In fact, the young girl was the complete and total opposite compared to three days ago. Sesshomaru stared out his window, 'Perhaps it's the weather?' His conscious asked. Sesshomaru mentally shrugged, 'Like this Sesshomaru would know.'

Sesshomaru explained deeper about the project that would be due in 3 weeks on the 22nd of January. "To get an acceptable grade on this project you must have three things. But before I get into that I must suggest not to party for a couple weeks until this is done." He heard a lot of groans and mumbles but he ignored them all.

"In order to pass you need to be creative, attentive, and most of all not lazy. I know how lazy you all are and personally it annoys me so." His voice was cold throughout the entire speech. "This project must have something to do with the Feudal Era, an important person throughout the Feudal Era, and something to do with the Shikon Jewel as well. Whether it is just mentioned or if it revolves around the Jewel, I couldn't care less."

Sesshomaru looked around the room as he paused, everybody was listening carefully, this was one of the most important grades they could get throughout the whole semester. And thanks to rumor most people knew that he wasn't afraid to flunk anybody because they're indolent. The bell rang, "Class dismissed." He spoke as he waved his hand in a dismissive way.

As everybody ran out quickly acting a lot like 2nd graders but that didn't matter to Sesshomaru. He watched as his daughter and her friends walked out dreading going outside. Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle and each head turned to him. "Oh almost forgot my money!" Rin skipped over to her father, "Where you eating daddy?" Sesshomaru gave her a small shrug, "I don't believe I will eat today."

Rin smiled and ran back to her friends, "I can agree with him." Koga stated. Ayame nodded and Rin, Sango, and Miroku stared at them like they were crazy even though they all knew that their youkai didn't need food constantly.

* * *

Lunch passed quickly for Kagome as did athletics with Bankotsu as their Coach. But her last elective class caught her attention, it was Miss Kanna Kumo's last two weeks at their high school. In fact she was going to Kyoto to teach, which confused Kagome. 'Wasn't Shunusuke and Mizu the teachers there?' but she didn't say anything.

"My last request for being here, is to have you guys write my favorite type of music: Depressing. I don't care what type, opera, rock, hip-hop, or even rap, I just want a Depressing song from each of you." Kanna requested quietly. Her voice was calm, indifferent, and most of all it made you almost strain to hear.

Kagome busted out laughing at this and everybody looked at her in confusion, pure and utter bewilderment. "Kanna, if you're looking for depressing music, look no further." Kagome calmed her laughing a bit, "In fact I have a few albums _full_ of it." Kanna's plain black eyes had a dark challenge in them, "We shall see." Was all she said.

Towards the middle of class where every body was deciding on rather writing their own, which Kanna said she'd enjoy more, or copying an artist. It was rather a hard decision for most but for Kagome it was a cake walk until she had to decide _which_ song.

"Man, I have so many to choose from, it's ridiculous." Kagome muttered. Rin giggled, "Yea well I only write _happy _music, I don't do depressing." Koga snorted, "Yea, we know that for sure." Kagome shrugged, this had been the most delighting part of the day, "You guys could borrow some of mine, I'll let you listen to them and than you can choose which one you want."

Rin shook her head, "I don't listen to depressing music either." Kagome shrugged, "Than I guess I can just give you guys them." She said pointedly at Sango, Rin, and Ayame, which nodded their acceptance. "Lucky you…" the guys muttered. "I'm sure Tachi-mora will lend you some, you have to remember… his mate was killed and his daughter can rarely visit. I'll talk to him tonight."

* * *

Tachi-mora picked her up as promised and headed back home to their white red trimmed five-story apartment. "Kaggsies, we need to talk." Tachi-mora stated as she went and sat down on the beautiful and so comfy couch. "About?" she asked. "Who else?" he asked with a mouthful of Ramen. "Mother and ….." Tachi-mora nodded, "Yea, _him_ too."

He sat down on the large comfortable loveseat. "Kagome…" he started, "What are we going to do?" Kagome fidgeted with her soft furred sweater. "I thought you would be safe with me. I thought…. Hell I thought you would be safe from mother as long as you didn't live with her."

Tachi-mora sighed, "Kago… what do you think we should do?" Kagome shrugged, it was obvious she wasn't going to talk. "Damn it. Kagome we have to do something to get you away from her and _him_. Even if it means we have to move."

Kagome's molten blue eyes looked up at him, "No. We can't Tachi-mora. You're in school. You're going to finish your-" Tachi-mora stood up abruptly, "I have two more years left! You want mother to be able to track you down again, to let him loose?"

"Tachi-mora, we have friends here. We have Sesshomaru, we have Inuyasha, and we even have the whole Shinchinintai. They're all strong, they… they could help." Kagome said in a small desperate voice. Tachi-mora chuckled, though it lacked all amusement. "Oh Kagome… you put Sesshomaru first, than you list his brother. It sounds as though you are falling in love with the Ice Prince."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "That's not what we're talking about Tachi-mora." She stated indifferently. Tachi-mora's green eyes gleamed but he said nothing. "Well… then what? What do you want to do about _him_. It's not safe to stay in one place for too long Kagome, not until we have enough power to either kill him or put him behind bars for all eternity."

Kagome sighed and shook her head, "Tachi I don't know how we could manage either of those." Her voice again quiet. Tachi-mora scowled, "Kagome he's not but a human. I could kill him easily."

"Not without _you_ going behind bars." She stated. Tachi-mora and Kagome sat in a tense silence trying to find a way to get rid of her, no their problem.

A sudden knock was on the door, "What do you want?" Tachi-mora barked. He heard a numerous amounts of chuckles, "What do you think? Let us in!" Inuyasha's gruff voice replied.

Instead of waiting Sesshomaru opened the door and walked in along with Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and some new guy with pretty orange hair and large green eyes. His aura told her he was a fox. "Hey Tachi-mora sorry for just barging in." the new guy said. "Kags this is Shippo Kitsune." Kagome smiled at Shippo, "Hi I'm Kagome."

Shippo blushed but said nothing. Kagome noticed he was the smallest in the group, even compared to Bankotsu who was just a human. Shippo had unruly orange hair placed in a sloppy ponytail, bright large green eyes, and had on some jeans and a button down shirt. He seemed no older than a 16 year old, but considering he was a youkai, for all she knew he could be 500.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at Shippo's embarrassment with Kagome. 'The kit better not have any feelings towards _my_ Kagome.' Sesshomaru blanched but recovered quickly. 'What the hell.'

"Company?" Kagome asked. Tachi-mora scowled, "Didn't know I invited anybody." He stated. "We haven't practiced since your little sister came to town!" Inuyasha complained, "So we decided to take it into our own hands." Bankotsu filled in. And again Shippo said nothing; too busy being in awe over the 17 year old before him.

Kagome shrugged, "Whatever, I need to decide a song anyways." Bankotsu raised an eyebrow, "What for?" Kagome turned back towards them, "Oh, Kanna's moving in a couple weeks and wants us to write a depressing song for her. Too bad I already have more than enough. In fact, Sango, Rin, and Ayame want to borrow one." Kagome turned back towards the stairs that seemed to float in the air and ran up them turned left and entered her room.

"Well…. I suppose we should start." Shippo said.

* * *

Two hours later Kagome was still going through each of her CD's trying to figure out which song should go for the other girls'. She had Ayame and Sango a song, now she just had to find Rin one and than herself. And of course she had to ask Tachi-mora to lend Koga and Miroku a song.

Kagome huffed and walked down stairs again, the sight that met her was nothing she wasn't use to. Tachi-mora talking to the group about what they need to correct or something about a different octave or something. Kagome walked towards the fridge and pulled out a Lime Coke.

"Kagome." Tachi-mora said. Kagome looked up, "Hn?" she said while slurping her coke. "Why don't you play Before the Dawn or something?" Kagome shrugged, "I thought about that, but I _think_ I have a different idea. But I'm really not sure yet, I'd need a piano and I'd need you and Shunusuke or Inuyasha." She commented.

Tachi-mora shrugged, "Ah well, you have two weeks." Kagome nodded. Her cell phone started to ring again to 'Fantasy' and she answered. "Hello?" the guys could here some giggles and girly noises but didn't know who it was. "Oh yea sure… yea, yea… Okay be there in twenty." She hung it up and looked at Tachi-mora. "Ready to give me a lift to the mall?" she asked. Tachi-mora sighed, "I guess…."

"I will take you if you wish." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha nodded, "Yea it's not like your prick ass is doing anything anyways." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Kagome shrugged, "Mmk."

Kagome slipped her cute brown boots on again and stepped out with Sesshomaru. As they entered the elevator Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms. "You were not yourself today." Kagome relaxed in his strong hold, "You're worried about me?" she asked quietly.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Of course." He whispered back. Kagome relaxed all the more, "You're so warm." She said more to herself than to him. Sesshomaru just gave her a light squeeze.

Sesshomaru drove her to the mall in complete silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable like yesterday, in fact it was a lot more pleasant today. The radio played random songs and neither of them seemed to notice. "Thanks," Kagome smiled at him. Sesshomaru softened his gaze, "Anytime, oh and tell Rin to be home by 10, it _is_ a school night." Kagome giggled, "You actually expect _me_ to tell her that?"

Sesshomaru gave her a playful growl, "You best, unless you wish to be tickled mercilessly." Kagome squealed, not enough to hurt his demonic hearing, just enough to add to the playful effects. "Alright!" without thinking Kagome leaned in and gave him a small peck on the cheek, before blushing bright crimson and pulling back and jumping out of the car.

Sesshomaru gave her a surprised glance but she had slammed the door quickly and ran inside. Sesshomaru chuckled as he drove off in his Aston Martin DB9, 'Oh little, little Kagome.'

* * *

Kagome ran into the mall, the color of bright red spread upon her entire face, and a slight anxious look. 'I believe I kissed Sesshomaru Tashio, powerful business leader, my history teacher, _and_ my best friend's _dad_!!' she thought. Without looking she ran into somebody.

Kagome jumped back out of natural reaction, "I'm so sorry I really didn't mean to!" Kagome looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes. The man smirked, "No problem, really." Kagome flushed a bright red, "Despite that, I still ran into you." She stated.

"Oh right, I'm Kane." Kagome walked over to a small stand and took some napkins to wipe off the ketchup from his shirt that she had caused. Kagome smiled at him, "Kagome Higurashi." Kane smirked, "You don't have to do that." He said as she wiped off the ketchup. Kagome gave him a smile again, "Least I could do."

Kagome finally took in the man's looks. He had beautiful blue eyes that could match her own, long blonde hair that went to his mid back, and he was obviously a neeko by the way his long tail swished back and forth.

Kane smirked, "Well, if that's the case, mind if I take you to where every you are going?" Kagome blushed lightly, "Umm, sure I suppose." As they walked through the overly large mall Kagome asked him a different question, "What's your last name, you never did tell."

Kane gave her his cocky grin, "Oh my lady, I'm sorry. It's Kane Yukio." Kagome stopped walking, "Did you say Yukio?" an angry glare passed across her face. "Oh, Kami, don't tell me my annoying sister has already met up with you." By Kagome's harsher glare he took it as a yes. "I'm sorry, Miko, my little _sister_ isn't the most pleasant to be around, and trust me. We are complete opposites."

Kagome started to walk again, but said naught. "Oh there's my friends, see you around." Kane grabbed her hand before she could walk off and gently kissed the back of it, "Hmm… which school do you go to?" Kagome raised an eyebrow, "THS." She replied. "Only in High school?" he asked in disbelief.

Kagome nodded, "Yea…" Kane looked surprised his beautiful blue eyes growing the slightest bit larger. "I had expected you to be in college, just goes to show you can't tell the age of anybody anymore." He smirked at her again, "Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" Kagome gave him a slight uncomfortable smile, "Umm, yea sure." And with her reply he turned around and disappeared among the large crowds of people.

Kagome ended up meeting with Rin, Sango, and Ayame, pretty much just having a casual day out. Nothing too crazy and random just playful and… girlish. "Oh Rin, your old man says you have to be home by 10. school and all." She said. Rin shrugged, "School night, use to it." She stated.

They went into a rock store full of all the most awesome and latest stuff. Kagome giggled, she knew this store rather well and before her friends could stop her she marched through the back and entered into the manager's office. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! UNCLE KEMURI!!" Kagome shouted scaring a mid aged man out of his skin.

He chuckled when he noticed who it was, "Ah, Kagome come here!! I didn't know you were in Tokyo!" he beamed. Kagome instantly jumped in her uncle's arms and he held her close. "Let me have a look at you! My you're growing up! I haven't seen you in over 3 months!" the elder man exclaimed.

"Uncle Kemurai, this is Sango, Rin, and Ayame, my friends from school." Kemurai chuckled, "Nice to meet you ladies!" he smiled. "Wait… I know you. You shop here fairly often." Uncle Kemurai said as he looked at Rin. Rin giggled, "Yep, daddy and I love shopping here. You have the best outfits here!" Kemurai beamed at the compliment, "Well tell your daddy to keep shopping!" he said full heartedly.

"How are things dear?" Uncle Kemurai asked Kagome. Kagome smiled, "Ah, same old same old." She stated. Uncle Kemurai narrowed his bright green eyes, "It's not your mother is it?"

Kagome looked down and away, "Perhaps." She whispered. Uncle Kemuri's shoulders slumped as he pulled his niece to him, "Come now dear, what else?" Kagome whimpered, "She threatened me with _him_."

Uncle Kemurai sighed, "Now, now, I won't let her near you this time." Kagome nodded her head, but still had her doubts.

Soon they left and Uncle Kemurai promised to visit Kagome and Tachi-mora at the apartment soon. Kagome called Sesshomaru up and asked him to come pick them up, even though Ayame had her car with her. "I'll take Sango home, and you and Rin can go with your father." The girls agreed and waited for Sesshomaru. After Ayame was sure they would be with Sesshomaru she drove with Sango home.

* * *

"I wanna get you in the back seat windows up, That's the way you like to fuck, clogged up fog alert, Rip the pants and rip the shirt, ruff sex make it hurt, In the garden all in the dirt, Roll around Georgia Brown that's the way I like it twerk!" Kagome's phone went off around 3 'o' clock am. Kagome groaned and pulled the phone to her ear.

Who in the world had the nerve to call her so late? As she answered the phone she wasn't even awake enough to look at the collar ID.

"Naaaaaaaani?" Kagome asked in a groggy voice. A dark, deep chuckle responded, "Oh Kagome… I can't wait to get my hands on you once more." Kagome's dark cerulean blue eyes widened.

A blood curling scream rang through the 3rd floor apartment and a large crash was heard as an 18 year old through her cell phone out the window.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 6!! Sorry for the Cliffie, but I haven't done a really good one like this one in a looooong time!! I can't wait to tell you guys about who this_ mysterious guy_ is!! You guys are all antsy pansy about it!

It seems I've lost a lot of my readers due to my lack of writing. And I'm terribly upset by it…. Oh well I gained a new one and he just happens to be my boyfriend lol! Anyways!!

Review Responses:

Ty: thank you soo much!! And no problem!

Darktemp: Thankies!! And koolio, I'm rubbing off on people!! I'M SOOOO SORRY DON'T HURT ME LOL!! I'll try not to be, it's starting to get to the good stuff now, and I'm all pumped!!

Jessica: kool email name, it's cute. Thank you!! And no problem!!

CUNTagious: I'm soooo sorry, like I said I was waiting for some more reviews! But thank you for the review!! Lol, hmm…. We shall see lol!! I have it all planned no worries!! Thanks, no probs!!

ED'sGirl 4ever: thank you!! Really, well, that's neato!! Thanks for the info and sure no prob!!

Mai: thank you!! And no problem!

Misstress Kit-Kat Monstar: OOooo your name is soo awesome!! Thankies!! And sure!! No problem!!

Bankotsu'chic: GASP!! BANKO'S MINE!! LOL!! Looks like I have some competition!! Yea no problem and thankies!!

Ru-Doragon: Lol!! Hmm…. Who knows? Lol, it's okay, I lurv having new friends!! Thanks! Squeeeeeeeee! You won't have to wait too long!!

Never-To-Be-Loved: Thanks, but unfortunately I didn't gain them. Thank you!! Thanks, yea, I thought it would be perfect for them. Wheee, thanks!!

You guys totally rock!! But unfortunately I only gained 9, and on the last chapter I gained 28…. It's somewhat depressing you know? Oh well, I still lurv you guys:0)

Well I can't exactly _promise_ when the next update will be, but hopefully it will be soon!!

Lurv ya guys and review please!! And if possible email me on fluffzluv321 hotmail. Com!! (without the spaces of course!) I need corrections, and I need them bad!!

L8RZ!!


	7. Sickness and Healing

Thank you guys for the reviews! You guys are so awesome? A little creepy ending, neh? Lol, oh well sorry! I've been waiting to do that for so long!! I'm going to have a few questions at the end of this, and you guys are going to help me out on it!! It's mostly just school junk!! Nothing too bad!! Well on to the basics!!

Don't own don't sue!!

**

* * *

Last time: **

"**Naaaaaaaani?" Kagome asked in a groggy voice. A dark, deep chuckle responded, "Oh Kagome… I can't wait to get my hands on you once more." Kagome's dark cerulean blue eyes widened. **

**A blood curling scream rang through the 3rd floor apartment and a large crash was heard as an 18 year old through her cell phone out the window.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Sickness and Healing

_January 9, 2007_

"Kagome! Kagome, answer me!! Damn it woman!! Open the door!! Kagome!!" Tachi-mora yelled helplessly. Every since the scream that morning he couldn't get to the door at all. He couldn't even touch it. Her miko powers were beyond control and protecting and shrouding her room.

Tachi-mora looked down at his burnt fist where he had knocked on her door rather hard. It was now 6 'o' clock am and he was still trying to get her out of her trance, or whatever she was in. He had called his best friend Shunusuke and his fiancé Mizu, both were Tenshis' and Mizu happened to be psychic.

She could tell him what exactly happened last night…. Though he had his hunch it had something to do with the damn bastard that won't leave his baby sister alone. 'What is mother planning now? What does she want with Kagome? Why?' he almost took a slug at the door but stopped before his hand was fried to a crisp.

'I have to call Kagome in today… until Mizu can _cure_ her Kagome's not going to leave her room….' He thought a tad uneasily. He called Shunusuke right after he burned his hand around 4:30 that morning… they wouldn't be here until around 8:45 am. 'What am I to do with Kagome? For all I know she could be lost in _that_ state again…. And this time we may not be able to pull her out. Damn it all!'

Tachi-mora started pacing quickly than ran down stairs and grabbed the phone. Waiting, the ringing kept going on and on until, "Tashio Manor, how can I help you?" the young maiden asked slowly, somewhat quietly. "Give me Sesshomaru now!" the young girl gave an 'eep' of surprise.

"I'm sorry My Lord, but Lord Tashio has already left to the High School in which he works at." She said softly. Tachi-mora's eyebrows knitted, and he hung up the phone. He quickly picked it up and thought hard of Sesshomaru's cell number. "Man… why is it when you _need_ their number you can't think of it?"

Tachi-mora quickly dialed a couple digits, "Inuyasha, what's Sesshomaru number?" Inuyasha groaned on the other line, "Uhh… hold on." He gave Tachi-mora the number and fell quickly back to sleep. "Wha-" Sesshomaru was cut off. "Sesshomaru I need you over here."

Sesshomaru's voice was hard and cold, "I cannot." Tachi-mora growled into the phone, "_Now_ Tashio! Kagome's lost it and I can't-" his turn to be cut off. "Are you at home?" Sesshomaru's voice grew harder more in control. Tachi-mora nodded and than shook his head remembering he was on the phone, "Yea-" He heard the dial tone in his ear and took that as Sesshomaru was on his way.

Tachi-mora ran up the 'floating' stairs and stopped at the door to Kagome's room. "Kagome… Kagome…. Sesshomaru's coming over. He's going to help you…. Kagome…" he sighed he didn't think Kagome could here him.

Sesshomaru slammed his Koenigsegg CC door and locked it with the automatic locker. Using his youkai speed he was up at the Higurashi apartment room in no time at all. "Open up Tachi-mora." He stated loudly. The door was almost instantly opened and the site that met him almost shocked him.

Tachi-mora was usually arrogant and a hyperactive person, now the face that Sesshomaru was looking into was nothing of the same. This man in front of him was very stressed and upset, lost and confused. He was sure Kagome would look no better…. In fact she would most likely be worse.

Sesshomaru walked around Tachi-mora and towards Kagome's door. He noticed the flare of miko powers as he reached for the knob on the door. "Don't!" Tachi-mora said, but was amazed that the purification powers didn't seem to harm the Youkai Lord at all. He also noticed that Sesshomaru's aura was calm, sending off not his usual cold and overpowering but now, now it was soft, gentle, and comforting.

Sesshomaru whispered the words so softly, so gently that Tachi-mora had to strain to hear but heard none-the-less, "Let me in, koi." Sesshomaru opened the door slowly, enough time for the miko to reject him if she was truly traumatized.

"What had happened?" Sesshomaru asked softly, the door was only opened enough for maybe a four year old to slip through. "I suppose her phone had rang last night," Tachi-mora whispered back, "I heard her scream, a death defying scream that I haven't heard in over 6 years, also a window shatter." Tachi-mora looked down and away, "After I called my close friends, who helped her last time, I went and investigated outside…. Her phone was thrown from her window. Something scared the shit out of her, and I don't know what… but I have a hunch…. But I'm not positive."

Sesshomaru nodded but said nothing slowly he opened her door enough for him to slip in, "I'll try to calm her down. Whatever it is, I'll by the time to calm her until your friends get here." And Sesshomaru slipped beyond the door and shut it.

The site that caught him was something he expected to see in the Feudal Era or something. There where bright green, blue, and mostly pink lights swirled around her room, all were bright but a very dark color. 'Protecting yourself.'

He walked towards her bit by bit, each step caused her to become tense, the waves started to surround him by each step. Challenging him, tempting him, but he didn't respond, not in the slightest bit. His usual 'Ice Prince' mask was dissolved, though there was no emotion on his face, it wasn't cold or hard it was a soft gentle face.

"Kagome." He whispered, her name bounced off the walls sounding like a haunting echo. When he was finally to the edge of her bed she looked up at him. Crouched, huddled, and he could smell the scent of tears now sense he was near her, she looked at him with glowing white eyes. 'No control.' He thought.

"You are lost within yourself, are you not?" he asked her…. Or more like the hollow shell that withheld her soul and mind. Her face was extremely pale, and the tears streaks upon them didn't help much either.

"What has frightened you little one?" he asked after a long period of time, staring into those glowing white eyes. No answer was submitted to him but he knew the girl within would start fighting for control soon. Most likely, hopefully, his voice would bring back more pleasant memories to draw her slowly out of this state.

Whatever the state was…. Finally deciding he was no threat her aura's stopped attacking him, started to flow through the room like they once were, as if his presence wasn't there no more. Sesshomaru personally didn't like that…. In fact it almost made him loose his unemotional façade and cast back out his usual one. He took a deep breath calming himself, it was a good thing that she was sensing like that, he was not a menace to her anymore.

After what seemed an eternity she dislodged her eyes from the Great Youkai Lord of the West. Sesshomaru again looked around her room, it was an endless pit of white miko powers, he couldn't even feel the breeze coming from the broken window, but he could smell it.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said her name quietly. She didn't flinch like he thought she might nor did she even acknowledge he was there. And that almost made him loose his patience with the girl but again he kept it under control.

"Kagome look at me little one." He demanded softly. Kagome gradually brought her face again to look up at the Youkai Lord. "What has happened, what has frightened you? I will help you, _trust me_."

Her eyes suddenly widened and a flash of blue was his response as she tried to back away from him. Fear had entered the atmosphere of pure white and the blues, pinks, and greens grew darker. She seemed panicked, afraid, lost…. Even more so than before.

"No… no koi… stop." He reached for her gently but she flinched in turn. He drew his hand back swiftly. Why was she reacting like this…. What had affected her to make her panic?

"Koibito…. No little one. Don't fear this Sesshomaru." Kagome was on the other side of the bed though, shaking…. Sobbing. It made his heart lurch to see her do this, because he knew, he knew that she was just using her miko her power to hide her from reality. But her miko had been in power too long, much too long. At this rate, her miko will completely take over until Kagome was nothing more than a hollow shell… no soul, no mind, just flowing uncontrolled miko powers.

"Saiai," His voice again rang through the seemingly haunted room, "Listen to me. Come back to me, to Sesshomaru." Her face turned to him but the leaking tears and the heart aching look didn't disintegrate what-so-ever. He again reached for her and her wince was lighter, "Kagome come back to this Sesshomaru."

Another flash of blue within her eyes was his response, "That's right itoshii… come back to me." His voice was serene, soft, and oh so beautiful and the girl turned completely back towards him. Sesshomaru walked around the entire bed and behind her and she tensed in response.

"No, it's alright, I'm here for you koi." Sesshomaru wrapped both arms around her and he kneeled behind her. "I'm here for you…" he whispered as he sat her in his lap and relaxed completely against her.

Kagome was still very tense in his arms, but he knew it was not because of him, she was fighting against her miko. Fighting for control, he mouth opened and a soft almost inaudible groan was a reply. Sesshomaru smiled against her hair, "That's right, fight Kagome, fight for freedom, Saiai."

Sesshomaru felt wet drops fall onto his hands as they held her, 'Perhaps it is more painful than I thought it would be.' "It's alright koi, I'm here." He squeezed her hand gently giving her the courage to do it. A ragged gasp rang through the ethereal room. "S-"

Sesshomaru felt Kagome squeeze his hand in return, "That's right…" he cooed. More tears fell from her eyes onto his clawed hands. She squeezed again and a cry of pain echoed throughout the room. The elaborate lights disappeared and evaporated into the air slowly. More tears and a couple of inaudible sobs rang from the girl in his arms.

"Shhh, Saiai." He purred his inner youkai demanded that he comfort the miko. Kagome took deep long breaths trying to control herself. "Se-" but her voice was hoarse. "It's alright." Sesshomaru now began to notice the wind chill from the broken window.

Another aura reached the door and slowly uncertainly crept in and Kagome tensed again. Sesshomaru allowed his amazing dark blue aura to reach the bright pink one. The bright pink one became less and less tense and took Sesshomaru's aura as a comfort.

* * *

Outside the door, Tachi-mora paced helplessly, he kept glancing down at his watch, Mizu and Shunusuke should be to the apartment within a couple minutes. As soon as Shunusuke's more bolder aura entered the apartment building he slammed open the door, a mussed Mizu and a weary Shunusuke met his site. 

"Bout time." He said, looking no better than he did 2 almost 3 hours ago. Mizu rushed past him ran up the stairs and halted, "There is a _man_ in her room Tachi-mora!" Mizu exclaimed, not even having to shove her aura through the door to know. Tachi-mora nodded, "Sesshomaru Tashio is in there with her…. He said he'd keep her calm until you got here."

Mizu narrowed her eyes and looked down at both Shunusuke, her fiancé, and Tachi-mora, "You _do_ know Kagome has Androphobia, right?" Mizu all but shouted. Tachi-mora reached her at the top of the stairs, "No shit, look at my fucking hand Mizu!" he nearly roared. Mizu didn't back down but looked shocked that he would actually yell at her.

"Don't tell me what or who she's afraid of Mizu. _I_ know, I was there helping her heal every step of the way. Sesshomaru's the only one who can help her though her miko powers didn't even affect him in the slightest bit. Kagome _allowed_ Sesshomaru into her room, she could of rejected him like she did me, but she didn't." at Tachi-mora's explosion the aura's surrounding the doors were slowly vanishing.

"Tachi-mora," Shunusuke said softly trying to calm his best childhood friend/brother, "You know she's just worried about Kaggsies." Mizu had again turned to the door and was searching with her bright pink aura. "It seems Kagome is gaining her control back. Sesshomaru says that she needs some more time though." Mizu whispered.

A large, but not complete, relief washed over the only human in the hall way. Shunusuke lead Tachi-mora back down the stairs and onto the coach, "Dude, you've been up for 5 hours stressin', take a rest Mizu and I are here now, when Sesshomaru gets out with Kagome or whatever we'll wake you alright?" Tachi-mora reluctantly lay on the coach, and it seemed almost instantly that he passed out.

* * *

Hours passed and it was now noon. Tachi-mora was still passed out on the coach, Shunusuke was sitting restlessly on the love seat, and Mizu was making some lunch. Sesshomaru and Kagome have yet to come out of her room, but according to Sesshomaru Kagome was a lot calmer now. 

Sesshomaru lay beside the young girl that was snuggled and freezing next to him. Kagome most likely had caught a cold but as soon as she had regained control, she made him promise he wouldn't leave her. 'Oh, little one.' He thought.

Kagome was covered with a down white blanket, an electric blanket close to high, and a sheet. Sesshomaru ran a hand over her bare arm, 'She's still freezing.' Kagome shifted in Sesshomaru's arms and tears leaked from her eyes, "No… please… -jo…"

Sesshomaru was instantly alarmed, "Kagome, koi, wake up." He shook her gently. Her eyes opened quickly and her head snapped up to look at him and for a slight second her eyes where once again glowing white. It quickly diminished though, and she wrapped her arms around the TaiYoukai's neck.

Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms and sat her sideways in his lap, "Please…." She sobbed, "Don't let _him_ get me Sesshomaru." Her voice was so forlorn and frightened; he couldn't imagine _ever_ denying the young girl anything. "Never Saiai, ever." She sobbed in his arms until she fell asleep again.

He was definitely getting worried now, he sent his aura towards the other female's and asked her to come into the room. The woman appeared in an instant and her Tenshi scent instantly surround the area. She had medium length pink hair, worried gray eyes, and a necklace with a dark blue feather on it. She as well had two medium sized pink wings.

"Is she okay?" she whispered. Sesshomaru glanced at the woman ahead of him and back down at Kagome, "I suppose. She has awoken and begged me not to allow _'him'_ to get her." He stated. Mizu's eyes narrowed, "So it is the bastard." She said more to herself than the Great Lord ahead of her.

Mizu glanced at the broken window, "I take that was from Kagome?" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome closer and wrapped the down comforter around her and himself. He gave her a curt nod and Mizu walked over to it slowly, hoping not to threaten Kagome and startle her more.

She raised her eyes to the window and they began to glow a bright pink, slowly the glass began to dissolve back to where it was supposed to be. She turned back again to Sesshomaru, "She has caught a cold." She stated.

Sesshomaru felt her forehead, "Do you wish for me to take her downstairs." Mizu quickly shook her head no, "No do not, she might again be alarmed and might think you are _him_." Sesshomaru's amber eyes narrowed, "No, she has recognized me this whole time." He stated with a bit of arrogance. Mizu sighed, "Alright but just leave her up here; I'm going to bring some medicine's and herbs to help her heal faster."

* * *

Kagome awoke with a horrible headache, very little strength, and feeling extremely cold. She looked around slowly wondering where she was. "S-Sesshomaru?" her heart leaped at the feel of another presence, a _male_ presence. His voice came calm and serene, "I'm here koi." He said. 

Kagome lowered her eyes to look at Sesshomaru at the foot of her bed looking at her with a deep concentration. "Am… where is Tachi-mora?" her voice was getting weaker and she began to cough hoarsely. Sesshomaru was instantly by her side answering her questions, "Tachi-mora is down stairs sleeping on the coach."

At the sound of her cough Mizu walked in. "Wakey, wakey, tofu, eggs, and bace-y!" she said in false cheerfulness. Kagome managed a small smile, opening her mouth to ask another question, Sesshomaru placed two fingers on her lips and Mizu answered her with her psychic powers. "You broke your window last night, that's why you're so sick." She stated.

Kagome took the offered glass of water and the few pills, even though Sesshomaru had to help her sit up a bit, "Thanks…." But another raging coughing fit emerged. Mizu poured some cough medicine for the girl and handed that to Sesshomaru, "Here." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome took it and choked it down before drinking her fill of water. Sesshomaru laid Kagome back down and watched her close her eyes.

"She is so weak." Sesshomaru muttered. Mizu gave him an encouraging smile, "She is just weak from her miko exertions and having a window open for about 7 hours isn't too good for your average human."

When Kagome awoke again she had tears streaming from her eyes, "Shhh, itoshii. I'm here." Kagome looked for Sesshomaru and he was sitting at the edge of her bed beside her. She reached for him and he held her hand gently. "I've got to go soon little one, I need to go speak with my father." Kagome shook her head and let out a silent cry. Sesshomaru brought her hand to his lips and kissed her gently, "It's alright Saiai, I'll stay for now."

Kagome mellowed slightly at that and Mizu again came in checking on the young girl. "Calm down it's okay." Mizu whispered softly to the young girl. Sesshomaru glanced at the clock, it was now 7:30, he had been here for 13 hours. Shunusuke brought in some soup and wiped her eyes for her.

Tachi-mora came in as well and hugged his little sister hard, "You have me worried shitless Kago." Kagome managed an exhausted smile for him. Both Tenshi and Tachi-mora walked out leaving Kagome with Sesshomaru alone.

"How badly did I freak out this time?" Kagome asked meekly as Sesshomaru placed her in a sitting position, getting her ready for her bowl of soup. "This one doesn't know what is bad and what is worse." He stated but his voice was still comforting.

Kagome was so weak she couldn't even lift the spoon. Sesshomaru fed her slowly as not to burn her with the warm liquid, "You had 4 different colored auras flying about and your room was a living, haunting, Feudal Era." Kagome took another sip and looked away.

Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed her temple gently, "I didn't know you had Androphobia." Kagome tensed as much as her frail body would allow her, "I didn't know you knew."

Sesshomaru made her face him again, "If I am bothering you too much tell me. I can control myself." Kagome lay her head gently against his own, "You don't bother me…." She coughed softly. Sesshomaru continued to feed her. After she was finished he sat up, "I need to check on Rin and I as well need to talk to my father."

Kagome closed her eyes, "What if I fall asleep again?" Sesshomaru raised a picture perfect eyebrow, "It will help you heal faster, will it not?" Kagome nodded, "Yes but…. I also have Clinophobia." She whispered as if ashamed. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Why is that?"

Kagome was becoming more tired by the second, "It's because… of …" she fell asleep on him. Sesshomaru sighed, 'Clinophobia… the fear of falling asleep because of nightmares or other causes.'

Sesshomaru walked out of the room and closed the door silently. He stepped down the stairs and towards Mizu, who was in the kitchen. "She has fallen asleep again." He told her. Mizu nodded, she was brewing some herbs and other things, "Good." She muttered concentrating on the brew.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "Kagome is Clinophobic." He demanded the answer. Mizu finally turned towards him, "How did you know?" worry evident in her voice. Sesshomaru allowed his usual mask back on, "She told me." Mizu looked over at Shunusuke but he just shrugged.

"How does Kagome know you?" Mizu asked suspiciously. Sesshomaru gave her a small glower, "I am her teacher and I'm also in the band with Tachi-mora." Mizu didn't seem too convinced but said naught.

Sesshomaru walked towards the door and Shunusuke stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, "You might want to come back tonight. Kagome will need your support and power again." Without waiting for the Prince's reply he walked back up stairs the opposite way of Kagome's and into Tachi-mora's room.

Sesshomaru left the white with red trimmed apartment building and back into his Koenigsegg CC. Sesshomaru drove as calmly as possible, but his concern for the girl and her phobias kept nagging at him. He drove up at a mansion larger than his own and towards the door. Though he had to drive about 2 miles to get to it, considering his father and his mate loved _over decorating_.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the car and stepped up the stairs. Within seconds a maiden had opened the door and some servant had driven his car to the garage. "Welcome back, Lord Sesshomaru." The small youkai said. Sesshomaru ignored her, "Where is father?" the young girl bit her lip at the coldness in his voice. "This way, My Lord."

The girl led him up random hallways that he paid no mind to. Sesshomaru stepped in after the maid announced his presence, though his father already knew, and stared at his father. InuTashio's face instantly lit up, "Ah Sesshomaru, I haven't seen you for awhile. What do you need?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his father's great excitement, "I need some… advice." He said slowly choosing his words. InuTashio chuckled, "Alright, let's hear it." He motioned to a chair in front of his desk. The scent of dust and ink was everywhere, 'Father's study is worse than my own.'

Sesshomaru sat perfectly erect in the chair and stared straight into his father's eyes. Unlike his own eyes his father's had more of a reddish amber tint than the bright gold Inuyasha had and dark gold he had. His father had a similar facial structure as his own and one jagged stripe on each cheek. Slightly wavy silver hair and a casual button down shirt with some black slacks on.

He told his father of what had been going on as of late, the new student, his daughter and Bankotsu, the club, Tachi-mora and Kagome sparring, and so on and so forth and surprisingly he left nothing out. "I barely met this, this woman-child and she's ruling over me and I disapprove greatly about it."

But through the whole entire time InuTashio was serious and grinned through a lot of it. "I see…" he said finally. Sesshomaru watched his father's amber eyes glaze as he fell into thought. "Well from what _I_ can tell, you seem in love with the girl. You're youkai is already starting to see the girl as more than just wanting to rut her." He watched Sesshomaru scowl and chuckled.

"Facts are facts Sesshomaru." A large grin spread across the older man's face. "As for the miko allowing you in and her being Androphobic, she must not see you as too much of a threat as a previous person as she and the other's kept mentioning." InuTashio leaned forward on his desk, clasping his hands together and resting his chin on it.

"But I would suggest waiting on showing her too much affection. If she truly is Androphobic than she might fear you even more so if you allow your youkai to act on its own." Sesshomaru scowled, "Father I nev-" InuTashio waved his hand to silence him, "I know, but _I_ also know how hard it is to contain yourself from giving your heart to someone."

InuTashio took a deep breath, "I'm truly not sure what to say though, I'm sure either Tachi-mora, was it? Tachi-mora will tell you of this mysterious character sooner or later, as soon as you start dating her. Either Tachi-mora or Kagome will tell you but you must be patient and not pressure her into it. She hides in her miko to keep her from knowing the truth because she is afraid of the _truth_."

Sesshomaru looked down at his clawed hands. When did things become so complicated, even more than usual? "I see…" Sesshomaru said after a long time. InuTashio nodded his head, "You need to find out her past before you admit too many things Sesshomaru." A wide grin spread across the elder youkai's face, "Just to be careful."

Things once again were quiet, Sesshomaru rarely ever spoke to his father about such _personal_ things, but his father seemed deep in thought again. "Alright, I hope you know you have to skip school tomorrow! You have to help me talk to this Naraku Kumo guy, lately he's been overcharging my company, just imagine what he's doing to yours."

Another grin spread across his father's beautifully pale face. His smile practically pronounced 'You're failing your duties, you're failing your duties, because of a little _human girl_.' Sesshomaru's scowl grew and his father busted out laughing.

"I believe I'll take my leave, I still need to check on my pup." Sesshomaru said tersely. "Oh, right Rinnie came by earlier, she started on her project you assigned." InuTashio informed him. Sesshomaru nodded curtly and stood up and walked out. He passed by Izayoi and she smiled at him. "Aloha Sesshomaru! Hope school's going good for you." Sesshomaru nodded and her smile grew. "Tashi, it's about time you came out of there."

Sesshomaru kept walking back down the stairs and drove back to his own home. "Rin." He said as he entered. Almost instantly Rin tackled him, "You didn't even leave me a note." She said as she held him tightly around the waist. Sesshomaru cradled her as he walked back to the West Wing of his mansion. He sat her down on her bed, "You need not fear that I would leave you Rin." Rin nodded, feeling foolish for her actions but said naught.

Sesshomaru informed her of his past actions of the day and Rin was severely worried by the end. "Is Kagome going to be alright, Daddy?" Sesshomaru sat beside Rin on his bed and his eyes glazed, "She should be…." It was rather rare for the Young Lord to ever not finish a sentence. Rin sighed and laid her head on her father's lap, "I wish I could help her."

Sesshomaru scowled, "Just because you are human Rin doesn't mean you cannot help her." Rin closed her eyes, "I know…. But what could I do? I can't-" Sesshomaru cut her off with two fingers on her lips, "You are her friend, are you not? Then you can support her in ways that the others cannot. You are her age, her level." He finished. Rin opened her mouth but nothing came out.

They were silent for a long time before he noticed Rin had dozed off on him. 'Just like 10 years ago….' He mused. Sesshomaru combed her hair with his claws as he often did and glanced at the clock, it was barely hitting 8:30. Should he call Tachi-mora and tell him he wouldn't be over for awhile? Or should he leave Rin and let her finish the night alone and not see her for two more days?

No, the latter will not do, fourteen hours without him caused Rin to panic. He could just imagine what another 48 or so would do to her. Sesshomaru sighed and lay back against his pillows. Though still propped up by the silky soft pillows he had the largest urge to sleep, being youkai he needn't sleep often, why now? His hand slipped from his daughter's head and rested upon the silk covered bed.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened and he peered at the clock, 9:30. Sesshomaru sighed, both he and Rin missed dinner. He sat up and nudged his pup, "Rin." Rin shifted and opened her eyes, "Yes Daddy?" Sesshomaru smiled gently, "Time to eat, I'm sure Tenki and Tsuki are throwing a fit." Rin giggled and sat up.

They finished eating and Sesshomaru told Rin to go back to bed, he would deal with Kagome for the night. He as well informed her he wouldn't be at school tomorrow and most likely Kagome wouldn't be either. Rin nodded hugged and kissed him and went to sleep.

Sesshomaru stepped into his Aston Martin and drove towards Kagome's apartment once more. He used the elevator, which in his taste was too slow, than walked into their small cozy home. Mizu frowned at Sesshomaru but said nothing. Shunusuke on the other hand seemed rather pleased with the Youkai Lord. "Welcome back." The red head smiled brightly.

Sesshomaru gave him a curt nod and looked over towards the small hallway that held the rooms. "Yea, Kagome hasn't said much since you left and Tachi-mora is still asleep." The male Tenshi said. "Has she improved?" he asked as he headed for the stairs. Mizu's frown grew, "No, not much, your presence seems to ease her a bit." She seemed reluctant to tell him.

Sesshomaru ignored her and once again calmed himself and his cold heartedness and stepped into Kagome's room. She was awake now looking a bit worried. "What is wrong Saiai?" Kagome gasped and stared up at him, "Nothing." Her voice was still weak but better than he last heard her.

He felt her forehead and sat down next to her, she instantly sought out his hand, Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her nose gently. After being silent for over twenty minutes Sesshomaru spoke softly, "Kagome," but he was interrupted with Tachi-mora screaming some non sense.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Tachi-mora screamed. There was some silence and than, "What the fuck do you want with Kagome?! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Sesshomaru sighed, he knew that scent…. More than he'd like to admit. Kagome tried to sit up but Sesshomaru pushed her gently down, "You need not to waste your energy little one." He said softly. But as the Youkai Lord walked away Kagome could sense his more usual façade had returned.

* * *

Well, I was going to add more, but this became a 12 page chapter, and I thought that it would be a pretty good place to stop, not too much of a cliffie! And just an added note, it's not the _mysterious guy_, it's a character met in a couple chapters or something, I don't remember. **

* * *

Just some Japanese Vocabulary: **

**Saiai: beloved**

**Migoto: beautiful**

**Koi/Koibito: sweetheart, lover**

**Itoshii: lovely**

**Ai: love**

**Gomen Nasai: I'm sorry (formal)**

* * *

_Just so you guys know:_

_Androphobia- fear of males Sufferers of this disorder experience anxiety even though they realize they may face no real threat. Androphobia is one of infinite possible specific phobias, and as such can be traced back to a specific triggering event, usually a traumatic experience at an early age. In the case of androphobia, this may include rape or other abuse perpetrated by a man on a child._

_Clinophobia- going to bed or falling asleep also known as Somniphobia, is the fear of falling asleep (from the Greek 'kline', a bed). Sufferers from clinophobia experience anxiety even though they realize that going to bed normally should not threaten their well-being. However, because they worry about having nightmares or wetting the bed, they often remain awake and develop insomnia. Insomnia then can become a real threat to their well-being._

* * *

I Have a certain request or something…. Idk

**Go read: **

**While You were Sleeping- by Rymsie **

**No it has nothing to do with the movie, "While You Were Sleeping"!!!**

**On fanfiction . net (without spaces of course!!) **

**Awesome fanfiction, fell in lurv with it all over again!! **

* * *

Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews, I lurv you guys soooo much!! You're awesome!! 

ff. net

goddess on earth: Lol, perhaps! Lol, I lurv toying with you guys!! No problem, thanks for the review!!

Lord fluffy's mate: thank you!!

MYoung: Thanks!!

Sesshomarubaby18: Mmk

Reimei Hoshi: Like the name! Thanks. Oh… oh well, I've been spelling Neeko, neeko forever, and I got it from some Japanese site. I trust it rather well, but perhaps someday I'll change it. (My older brother just rolled his eyes at me lol!) Lol, Hmmm…. Maybe!! Thanks for the review!!

Blackwolf15: Thank you!

Yasha Yuki Hikyuu: Cool Name!! Lol, good advice, but I _have_ lost readers compared to what I use to have. There's a certain button you can check on and it tells you your "Hits" and yea, I've lost quite a few. Thank you lots!

Megan Consoer: Man… you've stuck with this story for a long time! Lol, thank you! Yep!

Angel: Thanks!! No Problem!

Celtic Lover: Oooh, I really like your name…. what is up with everybody and really cool names?!?! Lol, I'm sorry, but I hope you still lurv me lol. Thanks. Mmk, no problem!

SamJack4ever: Thank you!! Lol, you're one of my most enthusiastic reviewers, I lurv it!! Thank you, you're awesome!!

GoddessoftheDarkUniverse: Lol! No problem! I will. Lol, yea it is fun to annoy people, it one of mine… sigh… yes and my brother's too lol!! (Can't forget Kagome, when she cheers up a bit!!) thanks!!

Devil-girllie: Lmao!! You know you lurv me though lol!! Oh… no problem, I don't plan on getting one anytime soon!! Lol :0)

Black-Kat-585: I'm sorry, hope it didn't freak ya too much. Thank you, I'm glad you like it so much!

CUNTagious: Lol. Thanks, no problem!!

Now for mm. org

HOWLTOTHEDARKMOON: Thank you!! Lol, soon, soon I promise!! Thanks:0)

Kaira2828: Thanks!!

FxB: thanks a lot!! (Thanks also for the review on Wings of a Tenshi!!)

* * *

Well that's all the reviews from this chapter! Thanks a lot you guys!! (This fan fiction is so much easier to write than Wings of a Tenshi!!!) 

Well lurv you guys tots, and I hope for _at least_ **two more reviews**!!

Cause on FF. net I'll have 100 reviews from them, and I promise I will totally spazz! Lol! Don't worry I lurv you guys on MM. org as well!! No getting envious on me lol!! But I have to admit I don't really lurv fanworks. Org, they're not very nice, they don't review much, I might just delete my account their. I only went their for Inugrrrl. Awesome author…. Try to find her at fanworks, she's worth it!!

Anyways!! I hope to write the next chapter soon, school's being a butt, and friends' aren't being much better, but I'll manage some way to get a chapter up soon!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!! LURV YA:0)


	8. Healing

Well another chapter for A Promise to Keep! I'm so excited, I lurv this fanfiction a lot and it brings me a lot of joy to see so many people reading my fanfiction, new and old. People seem to be confused on the guy who came to see Kagome, but that's okay. :0) I like confusing you guys. Hehe.

Well… Don't own, don't sue…

xx

**Last Chapter:**

"**Who the fuck are you?!" Tachi-mora screamed. There was some silence and than, "What the fuck do you want with Kagome?! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Sesshomaru sighed, he knew that scent…. More than he'd like to admit. Kagome tried to sit up but Sesshomaru pushed her gently down, "You need not to waste your energy little one." He said softly. But as the Youkai Lord walked away Kagome could sense his more usual façade had returned.**

xx

Chapter 8: Healing

_January 9, 2007_

The blonde neeko standing at the door had a small frown, "If this is how you treat all of your guests' maybe Kagome needs to live elsewhere." Tachi-mora had to refrain from punching the cocky bastard, "The hell that's supposed to mean?" The neeko shrugged casually, "Just saying. Now can I speak to Kagome?"

Tachi-mora raised an eyebrow; the neeko had shoulder length dirty blonde hair with crystal blue eyes. His tail easily swished back in forth behind him and it was really getting on the mortal's nerves.

Kane watched as the family member of Kagome took in his looks and purposely put an arrogant smirk on. "Uh, Tachi-mora settle down. It's only 10:45." The black haired human turned around and glared at a red haired, torn winged Tenshi. "Shut up Shunusuke."

The man known as Shunusuke grinned, "Tachi-mora go back to bed you can tell you just woke up." Tachi-mora scowled and glared at Kane once more, "What do you want with Kagome?" he asked one more time. Kane refrained himself from rolling his eyes, "I came here to visit with Kagome, is that too much to ask?" he said standing in the doorway.

A scent suddenly hit Kane's nose, "Maru-kuso?" as the name was muttered Sesshomaru stepped down the stairs and he was coated in Kagome's sweet scent of fresh rain and sakura blossoms.

Kane's smirk faltered and turned into his own scowl. "What is wrong Kane? Not expecting this Sesshomaru to be here?" Kane stood up straighter, "Well, well," he said a cool smile coming onto his face, "What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru's amber eyes intensified, "I was going to ask the same thing." Kane smirked, "Well, I came here to visit Kagome. As I've been saying." He pointedly glared at Tachi-mora. Sesshomaru walked towards the entrance of the apartment, "My business is my own and you can leave."

Kane chuckled, "Sure I could but I came all this way I don't think so." Tachi-mora rolled his eyes, "Whatever, but Kagome's sick." The human male turned around and stomped up the stairs going to opposite way that Sesshomaru had come.

Shunusuke shrugged, "C'mon in. Hopefully Tachi-mora won't kill you when you're back is turned." Sesshomaru prevented a growl from coming forth, 'What is the Tenshi thinking? Allowing this disgraceful neeko under the same roof as Kagome?'

Shunusuke stepped out of the way and headed towards the small kitchen. Kane gave Sesshomaru an arrogant smirk and shrugged past him and stopped. Sesshomaru as well turned around, "Oh, hi Kane." A broken voice said.

Kagome stepped down the stairs a bit shakily and she didn't think she'd ever used the railing so much. Sesshomaru had turned around with a slight glower on his face and in turn Kagome gave him a weak smile. Kane on the other hand looked as if someone had knocked him out and sent him to heaven.

Sesshomaru was suddenly right beside her and picked her up easily. "You shouldn't be up." He stated a bit coldly and quietly. Kagome gave him an innocent shrug. Sesshomaru sat her on the large love seat and he stood their silently glaring at the neeko. Kane walked slowly towards the coach and sat down on the far end, closest to the door.

"You came a bit late." Kagome started. Kane shook himself from his dreamy reverie and gave her a charming smile, "I was caught up in my school work." Sesshomaru prevented himself from rolling his eyes, the neeko was absolutely _flattering_. "Oh what are you going to school for?"

Kane shrugged, "Well, I'm still doing my basics right now but I think I want to go into business with my uncle down south." Kagome smiled. "What about you?" he asked. Kagome gave him a shrug as well, "Probably nothing too big."

Sesshomaru watched in silent anger as Kagome and Kane talked about anything they could think of. "Kagome, it's time for some more medicine." Mizu, the pink Tenshi, said from the kitchen. Kagome looked at the small clock on the wall, "It's already 11?" The two Tenshi came out of the kitchen, "Yep." Mizu replied a new hickey sporting her neck.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at the two and Mizu blushed while Shunusuke grinned largely. Kagome rolled her eyes and took the medicines and chugged a lot of the water. Mizu took the cups back and headed towards the kitchen where you could hear the water running.

'Kagome should be able to feel sleepy in a few minutes.' Mizu thought as she rinsed out the glass, 'Whether she likes it or not, I'm not letting that Neeko get too close to her.' Kagome yawned, "Are you getting tired?" Kane asked. "Yea it is a bit late, and I haven't used this much energy all day."

Kane stood and Kagome stared at him confusingly, "Did you get a haircut?" Kane smirked, "Yes I did. What do you think?" his hair was once down to his mid back and was now to the bottom of his shoulder blades. All of the ends were perfectly straight and he had a few layers. "I like it." She said smiling before coughing.

Kane smiled, "Well, I'll be seeing you soon?" Kagome nodded, "Sure." With that Kane walked out the door into the night. "I'm going to bed." She softly called out to Mizu and Shunusuke. "Alright, night." They replied.

Kagome tried standing up but had to have Sesshomaru's help, "Thanks." She said. Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style causing her to gasp and he jumped the stairs two at a time. Kagome giggled as he sat her on her bed, "You act as if we just got married." She teased. Sesshomaru leaned in close causing her to fall back and lay underneath him, "Practicing." he stated before leaning in and stealing a kiss.

xx

_January 10, 2007_

Rin sat in 1st hour already bored to death, 'Go figure, I'm bored.' Nazuna sat next to her, "Hey where's the new girl?" Rin smiled at Nazuna, "Oh she's at home. She got really sick yesterday morning." Nazuna frowned, "Is that because of the strange snow storm?"

Rin shrugged, "I suppose it could be that." Rin looked away from the girl, 'Doubt it though.' Jakotsu walked in with a scowl, "Darn that Renkotsu!" he muttered. Rin smiled and turned completely towards the front of the class.

2nd hour was simple Kagura never did much she was one of those laid-back but slutty teachers. In fact, at times Rin had to remember what the point of even going to the class. Jaken wasn't much fun either, he never was. In her view, and many others, he was a suck up little toad with a huge attitude problem.

4th was her dad's class and he wasn't there she noticed as she went and sat at her table with the rest of her friends. A guy named Muso was subbing and just said do what it said on the board before he looked on the board and noticed nothing was on there except yesterdays date. Muso frowned and looked at the folder and passed out a worksheet to everyone.

"So Kagome isn't here?" Miroku said breaking the silence. Rin shook her head in reply, "Daddy said she most likely wouldn't be." A lecherous smile graced Miroku's handsome features, "Oh? And how would Sesshomaru-sama know this?" Sango bopped him on the head, "You're so perverted." She mumbled.

Miroku shrugged, "It got you guys to talk." Koga frowned, "Well… should we go visit her or something? I mean after all, she is our friend." Ayame sighed, "I can't I have work today." Sango stared at her in confusion, "You got a job? Where at?" Ayame smiled, "I'm working at Kagome's uncle's shop in the mall." Koga grinned, "Congrats."

Ayame slapped him playfully on the arm, "Yea right! Congrats for getting a job? You're crazy!!" Koga smirked, "Yea. What days do you work?" Ayame smiled, "Wednesday, Fridays, and Mondays." Rin nodded, "That isn't too bad, I mean you could be working like all weekends as well." Ayame shrugged, "Yea, and it pays pretty well."

"Miroku are you going to be able to come?" Sango asked. Miroku smiled, "Only if you are my dear." Sango smiled and than frowned, "You're a loser Miroku." Miroku slapped his chest were his heart would be, "Sango, darling, you're words burn me." The rest of the group laughed. Sango rolled her eyes, "Oh wait…. I can't go today; Kohaku has a meeting for school."

Rin sighed, "Okay…. So it'll just be me, Koga, and Miroku?" Koga shrugged, "Maybe Shippo could go too? That little runt surly has met her by now." Rin shrugged, "He could have, I don't know. But you can talk to him…. next hour?" she asked Koga. Koga nodded, "Yea, in athletics I'll ask him if he's here today, I haven't seen him."

Lunch was quick, easy, and boring. Nobody had anything to talk about and it was really starting to get on Rin's nerves. They all walked to the large gym were Bankotsu's class was and as usual they were one of the first one's there.

Bankotsu was wearing a pair of long black workout shorts that were made of polyester and a dark blue wife-beater. He was shooting some hoops completely oblivious to the group that just walked in. Miroku and Koga headed towards the guy's locker room and Sango headed towards the girl's.

Rin on the other hand stood to the side and watched as Bankotsu made shot and shot again. After a few minutes and a lot of people started to pile in Bankotsu's attention finally averted from his basketball. His turquoise eyes flashed in confusion for a moment, "Hey… how long have you been standing there?"

Rin smiled her first true smile all day, "Oh since the bell rang." Bankotsu flashed a sheepish smile, "Oh… my bad. Sorry." He said smiling. Bankotsu went to his office, motioning Rin to come with him, to gather the stuff for today. "I'm going to need you to help me pull out some of the stuff." He opened up his door and Rin gasped, "Wow. Bankotsu you need to clean this up!" she exclaimed. Bankotsu stood in the middle and looked around, "Yea… I guess I do, don't I?"

He gave her a smile and grasped a few nets that held the balls he needed, "Here, can you take this out in the middle of the gym?" Rin smiled and watched as another pile of papers spilled out everywhere, "Sure." When she came back she noticed that he had changed into some slightly tight jeans that probably came from American Eagle and kept his wife beater on.

Bankotsu gave her a lazy grin and grasped a clipboard off his messy desk. "You going to go change, baby?" Rin blushed, "Uh, yea." Bankotsu chuckled as she turned and headed for the locker room. Not noticing the slight crowd in the gym, Bankotsu turned his princess around and grasped her into a searing kiss.

Rin could barely hear the hoots and hollering from the other classmates but she couldn't concentrate. Bankotsu held her lips in such a hot, loving battle she could hardly fight back for dominance.

Just as quickly as Bankotsu grabbed her he released her, "Go get dressed, Princess." Rin blushed a dark scarlet comprehending all the noise around her. She raced quickly to the locker room and slammed the door shut.

xx

Shunusuke opened the front door before Tachi-mora could get near it. "Hello!" he exclaimed as he opened the door. Two guys and a girl that seemed vaguely familiar smiled back, "Hi, is Kagome around?" the girl asked. Shunusuke smiled, "Oh yea, let me go get her. C'mon in!"

Shunusuke ran up the stairs and Kagome was listening to her music drinking some concoction or another. "Hey Kagome, some girl and two guys are here wanting to visit, shall I send them up?" Kagome cracked a smile, "Goofball, you're acting as if you're my butler or something."

Shunusuke chuckled, "Sorry I work for someone else, better luck next time." Kagome giggled pretty sure he was speaking of Mizu. Shunusuke ran down the stairs once more and up came Rin, Koga, and Miroku. "Hey you guys. Where are Sango and Ayame?"

Miroku gave her a feigned frown, "Aww… no love for us, alright I'm out of here!" Kagome started laughing and Rin gave her a hug, "I've never seen you so pale before." Kagome could sense the concern in the other girl's voice and eyes. Kagome shrugged, "Well you've never seen me in the middle of winter then."

Koga chuckled, "Uh, Kagome. It _is_ the middle of winter." Kagome frowned, "Who's lying to you?" that caused the group to laugh and Kagome started coughing. Rin started to fret, "Are you alright?" Kagome covered her mouth, "Yea, I'm fine Mizu and Shunusuke have been caring for me."

Later, Mizu came up, "Ready for your _favorite_ potion Kagome?" Kagome grimaced at the mention, "I suppose we should get it over with, shouldn't we?" Mizu gave her a pitying smile, "Yea but it'll get you better sooner." Mizu handed it to her and she gulped and swallowed some water. "Bleh!"

Koga's dark handsome features twisted up, "That smells horrid Kagome!" Mizu smirked, "Try drinking it every two hours!" Koga's face really twisted then. Mizu left the room and Kagome noticed her white skirt was twisted some and she snorted. The other three occupants gave her a strange glance but she said nothing.

"I feel a lot of spiritual powers _raging_ in here Kagome. What happened?" Miroku asked in true concern. Kagome glanced at him and looked back down, "Oh nothing really…." Miroku and Koga exchanged glances.

xx

"Sesshomaru-sama, you have a call." An obnoxious voice called from the small intercom on his desk. Sesshomaru grasped his phone, "Tashio speaking." A somewhat sinister chuckle rang in the phone, "So formal, excellent for a business. This is Naraku Kumo." Sesshomaru glanced at the small sticky note that Abi had wrote him, Naraku was expected to be in his father's office at 4:30 sharp. He glanced at his watch it was now 4:07.

"I can tell you are looking at your watch. Kukuku, yes I am indeed running late. I have gotten into a crash and it doesn't look like I'll be able to make it until tomorrow. So sorry." The man's voice was as if he had not a care. "How unpleasant. When can you meet us tomorrow?" Sesshomaru could feel the other man's smirk, "Business, business. 3:30 should be fine. Oh and tell you're father I'm deeply regretful. You have my biddings." His voice a mockery.

Sesshomaru sighed placing the phone down and calling his father with his cell phone, he hoped he had an opening at 3:30. "Father Kumo won't be able to meet us until 3:30 tomorrow." InuTashio sighed and than laughed, "Sesshomaru are you disappointed that you came to work?"

Sesshomaru scowled into the phone, "Father, my patience wears with these pointless meetings that nobody shows up to." His father's chuckle was his only reply, "Well you are falling behind, and the New Year has just begun!"

xx

_January 11, 2007_

Kagome sat up yawning, feeling a lot better than she had in the past few days, she stood wearily not trusting her legs yet. Stepping slowly towards the bathroom door she applauded herself, mentally, for not falling (yet) and landing face first. 'Just a few… more… steps!' Her door suddenly slammed open, "Ahh!!" Kagome fell and crashed on her butt. Turning Kagome glared, seethed, frowned, growled, and anything else she could possible do at one time, at the intruder.

"I trust you are well Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked calmly. Kagome's eye twitched, "Just peachy." She scowled. "Hn. Why are you on the floor?" her scowl grew, could this guy get any more annoying? He'd only been in her room less than thirty seconds and she was just about ready to chop off his head, roll it down the street, and kick it.

Pushing herself up as much as she could manage, before plopping right back down on the white/cream colored carpet. 'And I was doing so darn good too!' her frown deepened before she was lifted up by the TaiYoukai. "Thanks a lot." She muttered sarcastically.

"Hn." Was his reply. 'Can't this guy think of anything else to say besides _Hn_? Ooooh, his head is definitely going to be rolling. No… I know something better, I'll hit him upside the head with a rock. A big, freaking, large one! That'll show him!'

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the girl who was growling lowly. Obviously somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed. "Why is it that you scowl?" Kagome turned her gaze away from his enticing amber eyes and towards the clock….. '_6:45!!!!!_ What in the world is Sesshomaru doing here at 6:45 in the freaking morning?' Unknowing to her she had spoken the words aloud.

"I'm here to check on you seeming as I didn't get the chance to yesterday." Sesshomaru replied before setting her on her dresser. There he noticed a few folded up papers, picking them up and dodging Kagome's hands he read them over quickly. "Ah. My homework assignments. I've needed these."

Kagome huffed, "No you don't. Give em' back!" Sesshomaru's smirk was her reply before he placed in within the hidden breast pocket in his black suit. She glared darkly at him, "Bully. Big ol' bully." She muttered. Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow once more.

Kagome yawned, it was tiring battling this guy out so early in the morning, especially when you've been sick the past couple of days. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned forward against her. "It's nice to have my fiery miko back." He murmured into her ear before taking the lobe between his teeth.

Kagome gasped and placed her hands on his large shoulders, "Sesshomaru?" she whispered the uncertainty was evident. Sesshomaru sucked in the piece of flesh before moaning his reply. Her legs were spread to accommodate his hips as his right arm stroked her hair.

Sesshomaru kissed his way down the side of her soft oval face before licking her lips and pressing them against hers. His right clawed hand wrapped themselves in her hair and tugged slightly opening her mouth further for his onslaught.

A knock on the door interrupted the Youkai Lord and his own, "Kagome, you awake, hun?" Mizu's sleep laden voice called through the door. Kagome, who was currently catching her breath, nodded. Sesshomaru smirked before resting his head on hers. "I believe she is."

You could almost feel Shunusuke's smile through the door, "Well be good you two. Kagome are you going to school today?" Kagome took a deep breath and looked up at the TaiYoukai that was currently between her legs and wrapped in her arms. Sesshomaru shook his head 'no', before saying, "No, I believe she will be with me for the rest of the day."

Shunusuke's voice held a lecherous tone, "Oh-ho I see. Alright again, be good you two." Before two sets of feet walked away. Kagome blushed hotly, "Be good." She muttered. Sesshomaru smirked once more before placing his thin lips against her the tip of her nose. Her blush seemed to intensify, "What are we going to do today?" she asked him.

Sesshomaru shrugged, "I have a three o' clock, but until then, Saiai, I'm free." He chuckled at her, "Can your blush darken anymore?" she glared at him before he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Later that day, Sesshomaru took Kagome to an expensive and thoroughly impressive Italian restaurant. Smiling up at the Youkai Lord as they were seated to their table Sesshomaru pulled out her chair before taking his own seat.

When the waiter gave them their menu neither of them opened it. "Ano… I don't have a clue what to order." Sesshomaru smirked, "It's fine. I do." Kagome smiled, "Well, why'd you make the poor man give us our menu's than?"

Sesshomaru gave her a slight resemblance of a shrug, "It's his job." Kagome smiled rolling her eyes, "Boys." Sesshomaru raised a questioning eyebrow at her, "Oh, is that so? Would you like for me to prove to you how wrong you are?" he asked in a hushed tone, so that only her ears could hear.

Her dark crimson blush was the answer.

xx

**Japanese Vocabulary:**

**Saiai: Beloved**

**Ano: Umm or Uhh**

xx

I was planning on writing a few more things in here, but decided against it. I've kept you guys waiting long enough!! Now for review Mishugosha: Yep because I wanted to reach 100! Whee!!

Kouga's true lover: Lol, sorry it took me so long!

Sango92: Lol you know I lurv you guys! Thank you so much. Hmm… I don't know if I'm aiming for _human like qualities_ but I don't want the Youkai to be too demonic now do I? Lol. Thanks for the review!!

Emmasia Clature Chess: Thank you! Lol, yep I believe so!

SesshomaruCrazy: Thank you. Lol, I hope that's a good thing. Thanks! Hmm… Perhaps! Lol. Thank you!!

Kattylin: thank you!

Jit-assassin: Thank you!!

Sesshys lover: Oh thank you! I will I promise!

Moonfoxesrule: Wheee!! I lurv it when I learn words too, I thought I'd add a twist with some easy Japanese phrases! Lol. Thank you so much! Whoo point for me!! Thank you, I'll try asap! Koolio I will!! Thank you!

Black Angel 50: Lol, sry I tend to do that!! Thanks for the review!

Goddess on Earth: Hehehee! Nope! Lol thanks for the review!

Blackwolf15: Thank you! I'll keep it a secret for a little while but those aliens have the tendency of abducting me and placing hawt Sesshy pics in front of me and forcing me to talk… so if they find out it wasn't me!! Lol thanks for the review!

LadyKellet: Lol, yep and you shall receive more!

X x Alluring Angel x X: Ahh! See there you go again changing your name to something totally awesome!! Lol, oddly inspired is always good! Oh I'm lurved!! Thanks for the Lol, oh well we tend to get that way! Of course I'll keep updating I have almost everything planned out! Hehehehehe, now that _is _a secret. Thank you hehe. Yea… Mizu just had to care for Kagome last time so she doesn't want any male really near Kagome. Lol, yep thank you!

HOWLTOTHEDARKMOON: You're my hero!!

Kaira2828: Thank you!

FxB: Lol, omg what is this brain you speak of?!! I want one!! Lol thanks for the review!!

xx

Thank you guys for the awesome reviews even though there wasn't that many! I've noticed I'm not as demanding on reviews in this fanfiction as I am with Wings of a Tenshi…. Hmm I wonder why? Oh well! Thanks you guys soo much I hope to get at least 20 reviews!! Please and Thank you!!


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm realllllly sorry you guys!! I've been having the biggest brain-fart I've had in a looong time on this fanfiction!! I don't know what's wrong with me, but I can't seem to get over this hill in this specific chapter!_

_I have a lot of the rest of the chapters planned out, but I need people to get together and fall in love and all that good stuff. But I can't seem to get any ideas! If you guys could please send me ideas for the following couples!!!_

**Bankotsu/Rin - date wise**

**Miroku/Sango - dinner/lunch wise**

**Koga/Ayame - Just in general- Koga doesn't know his affections for Ayame, Ayame completly knows**

**PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASEEE!!! IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED IF YOU GUYS COULD LEND ME SOME IDEAS, AND I COULD GET A PROMISE TO KEEP ON THE ROAD!!!**

**ANY IDEAS, EITHER EMAIL ME OR MESSAGE OR JUST REVIEW!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!**

-x- ColdTenshiEyes


End file.
